Vampire Knight: Inescapable Past
by Placido
Summary: One battle too many causes a vampire to runaway from her past. What Aura thought to be a fresh start at Cross Academy quickly turns into something dangerous and chaotic. Truths unfold and it changes Yuki, Zero, and Kaname's perception as they went deeper and deeper into Aura's dark, abusive past. Can both of them help her? Or will she sink lower into her misery?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late Arrival

Aura Kaibara sighed wearily and went faster on her bike, her long black hair blowing behind her. Keeping her blue eyes fixed on the road. Releasing a sound similar to thunder and quickly she sped down the streets towards the academy and away from the life she had left behind. She came to a screeching halt at the side gates and was stunned to already find it still open. Aura cut the engine and got off the motorcycle.

A looming shadow made Aura blink as in front of her a large building towered over her. It was dark somehow in the sunset yet magnificent all the same. Its structure captivated her with a mysterious beauty that was unknown to her. From the dorms; there seemed to be two dorms on opposite's sides of each other. They must have been the moon dorms and the sun dorms she heard so much about.

"Such a huge school." she muttered as she took off her helmet, shaking her hair out. Aura stared up at Cross Academy and it stared back down at her. So far getting here today was a pain in the ass. It took her forever to find this place. You think this place would be easy to find since it's so big but it didn't seem that way on the directions. It was like it didn't even want to be found and Aura had a pretty good idea as to why that is. _Vampires._

Aura picked up her belongings and drew near the main iron gates, and walked on. An odd chill hit her. She rubbed her arms and walked a bit faster. She kept getting an odd feeling like someone was following her.

_Or something…_Aura's voice said in her head.

Making a side way glance behind her at all directions. She sighed heavily, forcing herself to relax. Reminding herself that she was safe, and that nothing was going to happen to her here. At least she hoped not.

Aura shook her head and scowled heavily. "You're losing it, Aura," she muttered to herself as she flicked the cigarette to the ground, and quickly walked away, not once looking behind her.

A figure from the trees above watched her, head tilted to the side as it watched the mysterious girl walk away. And the figure eventually disappeared.

Too distracted by the schedule in hand she didn't hear the sounds of squealing and screaming girls in the distance. She walked briskly down the pathway to the moon dorms, arms full of luggage. Face concentrating on the piece of paper in hand as her legs carried her.

"I was supposed to be here hours ago." She sighed. She would have to hurry and take her luggage to the dorms, drop them off, at this rate she would be late for her first day of class. Aura laughed bitterly. No, her first _night_ class. But who was she to complain? Her life had been nothing but darkness. That's all her life was. Not until _he_ came.

Without paying attention, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize anyone approaching her. There was a _thud! _She bumped into something completely solid and utterly big. In a heartbeat articles of paper flew in every which direction, as she stumbled and fell backwards, but before she could meet the hard ground, two firm and muscular arms caught her.

Looking up, red faced and furiously angry. "Hey! Watch where you're…" She trailed, mouth open as the being in front of stared down at her. _His eyes_. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. Chocolate brown orbs that shone. He had the most majestic brown eyes she has ever seen. Brown hair. It looked good on him and the facial features of a god! _Beautiful_. She mused. _Even with a frown_. She came back to these bright, beautiful eyes. They were on her, and they looked irritated.

But something didn't seem right. Aura's eyes turned fearful. _That scent_. Aura froze. _Pureblood_.

"No…" She whispered in disbelief, fear in her eyes.

In a flash Aura roughly pushed away recoiling in fear of the pureblood, "Get away from me!" Aura shouted in fear, her arms wrapped around herself, her black locks covered her face and eyes from view backing away from the pureblood slowly, "N-No…it couldn't be you're the…"

**_Pureblood_**_…. _Aura's voice rang in her head.

She was shocked for a second before she soon found herself regained her composure back. His presence alone was enough to tell her that he was a powerful pureblood beyond anything she had ever seen.

Scowling and snarled out, "Watch it! I had papers and luggage in my hands, and you could have moved!" She was tense held up a strong front, except her voice was trembling and nervousness was obviously intact. "Thanks a lot, you jerk!" _Cute, but a pureblood_.

He stared at the girl as she looked at him in a defiant sort of way. She wore a woolly blue pea coat hung to her knees, with black pants that fitted, sticking out under it were brown laced boots. She was tall-string-bean skinny, an oval-shaped olive face. Hair framed her face then fanned out down from her back in black locks, and a motorcycle helmet at her side. The pureblood had never seen anyone so disorderly. She looked moody and self centered. Where had she come from? She couldn't be an Aristocrat - they acted dignified - yet she was utterly unlike anyone he had ever known.

Without a word she looked at the pureblood, glaring at him with a haughty expression. Looking into those dark blue eyes, that held something... He could see that the girl was different in a scary kind of way. Those eyes had a look of, hate and resentment.

"My apologies." The words fell from his lips like honey both bitter and sweet. He held an emotionless façade and Aura could tell he was not being genuine. His smile was fake. It was just a farce to put in front of the human day class girls so they wouldn't attract too much attention. The pureblood seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't put his finger on it.

Both of them oblivious to the attention they were beginning to attract, Aura kept arguing in the middle of the walkway. The other vampires were too stunned to even speak. None of them, even his own kind, wouldn't even dare to talk that way to him. Except for Zero of course, but that was nothing new. Although the human girls did not stop them from swooning over each night class student they adored, they were all looking at it as if it was a lover's quarrel, boy, were they wrong.

"Kyah! Get a room!" a day class girl yelled within the crowed. The two looked around noticing that people were starring at them, in fact all of them were. Silenced by the comment suggesting they sleep together, Aura began to gather her stuff up quickly.

The pureblood saw the scattered out belongings as well, and bent down to pick up. "Here you go," he said, holding them out.

If it was anyone but him she probably would have been grateful.

Aura groaned in annoyance. "Hey, what are you doing! I don't want your help!" she said angrily, picking her stuff up faster only leaving one left. She bent over to pick it up off of the ground, but before she could the familiar hand of the person that she had ran into took it before she had gotten to it. "Hey you asshole, I'm talking to you!" she stomped.

"Aura Kaibara..." he read, when Aura gave him a glare. "Night class," he muttered, he knew who she was, and he was expecting her to arrive the night before. Wondering why she was so late upon arrival. "You're the new student?" he asked.

"So what?" she muttered.

She didn't have to tell him-he already knew.

Aura frowned, feeling anger course through her body. "Did I say you could read that?" she growled matter-of-factly, snatching the paper from him.

The pureblood gave a sigh. "Point taken, now why are you late?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

Aura looked down, and then growled. "... It's none of your business," she said, turning away. "Who are _you_ to question _me_?!" Before she could think any further, a shout rang out.

"How dare you talk like that to Kaname-sama!" A girl's voice yelled in alarm.

Her heart stopped beating altogether, "Kaname?!"

_So this is the pureblood Dorm President, Kaname Kuran?_

"You better know your place" she spoke more loudly, stepping forward out of the crowed of white uniforms.

Aura looked at the girl.

She was a rather dull looking young female vampire. She had pale hair that fell in waves down to her waist. Her eyes were a few shades darker than her hair, making them deep brown. She also had the same pale, creamy skin tone that every vampire seemed to possess.

To someone like Aura she looked almost brave. Almost.

"Damn, shut up." she bit back, rubbing her ear.

Aura had enough of this girl's mouth already.

The girl gasped, while the others hid their chuckles behind their hands.

Aura's blue eyes then widened when she saw and realized who they were.

It was a group of vampires. Aura had a clue that these were the vampires of the night class.

"Who the hell is that…? Is she a new student or something," The blond vampire said and made his way to Aura, standing just beside the one named Kaname standing over her and he had this dark smile on his face as he looked at her.

The boy was lean and muscular, his hair blonde and messy, his face chiseled of that of an obnoxious child with a set of ice blue eyes and he was slightly tall. He wore a white uniform. He looked to be a bit of a womanizer as he held the human girls close to him, blowing kisses their way as they would faint below his feet.

"Hehe Idol-senpai!" The human day class girls giggled and gave the blonde a wave.

"Who are you…?" Aidou asked his voice low and husky.

Aura's eyes widened and the guy smirked, thinking he had some kind of effect on her. Her eyes then narrowed and she then said, "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my personal space?"

Aura didn't like this guy, he smelled like Axe and he wore a weird smile. Everything about him screamed douchebag, and she hated douchebags.

The smile was wiped from his face and the guy looked confused. Aidou's eyes narrowed as he looked at his friend. "Kaname-sama who is she?" he asked, annoyance laced in his voice.

Aura scoffed and glared at Aidou. "My name is none your business, who the hell are you?" she asked, moving away from the boy by the name of Aidou, getting into Aura's face.

"Aidou, conduct yourself accordingly." Kaname ordered.

"Yes Dorm President Kuran." he said, glaring at Aura.

"Good evening Kaname-sama." Seiren bowed. Kaname nodded and turned his head toward Aura who was confused at the unexpected arrival of Kaname's assistant slash body guard. "I came right away seeing as your arrival was delayed. Now, I understand why…" Seiren's voice trailed off glancing momentarily at Aura." Her gaze directed back to Kaname."Are you well, your —"

"Seiren, escort the new student to the moon dorms." Kaname ordered, interrupting Seiren much to Aura's displeasure.

The female vampire named Seiren nodded clearly not affected by the cut off as she was, "Yes, Kaname-sama. Consider it done." Seiren bowed.

"That won't be necessary." Aura shook her head.

Kaname turned out to be as she thought. He was a dark and dangerous being, who used others for his own gain. Not to mention that the academy itself was owned by the Kuran family. They were prancing around humans using the disguise of a simple school as their cover to hide the shady shit they did.

He turned and smiled. "Very well, then I expect you in class when your through settling in." Without another word, he left.

Aura thought heavily over those words. Look at him, already telling her what to do.

He was considered their leader. Her leader. All just because he was a pureblood. And a great example of that of her hatred towards. Aura would rather die before she would ever accept him as her superior. Preferably Kaname-_sama_. Purebloods were the root of all evil. One thing Aura learned throughout life's lessons was that never let someone tell you how you're supposed to live your life. But, she decided to take his advice just this once.

Ruka came up behind Aura, pushing her out of the way, flipping her hair over her shoulders while tossing her a glare before following Kaname with the rest of the vampires.

Aura's expression went hard. She met Ruka's gaze.

"Bitch," Aura hissed, turning away heaving a sigh of relief when the vampires left.

A piece of paper was suddenly thrust in front of her face. A pale tall boy with a black uniform had gathered her papers up from the ground as a dark scowl formed on his face. He pushed the papers more at her impatiently for her to take. "Take it."

"Thank you." Aura's voice was a whisper as she picked up her papers. He was looking at her with an air of such powerful dislike and distrust that it looked like he hated her. He was a vampire like her. She could sense it on him just like she had on the others but why was he wearing a day class uniform...

Aura stopped to stare at him. "You're just like them yet…"

The boy looked at her, after she had spoken, his brows raised, dusky purple eyes widening for a split-second. But then he shook his head, silver hair spilling across his handsome face as he looked away and strode down the walkway. "I'm nothing like them."

"Zero! That was rude!" A brown haired girl said chasing after the silver haired vampire.

"That's the last time I do something you ask me to do!" Zero yelled back over his shoulder.

"Zero!" The brown haired girl sighed and turned back around to face Aura with a bright smile. "Um... sorry about Zero. He can be really mean sometimes. Ah, here! Let me help you with that." Yuki offered but Aura declined the offer and smiled.

"It's okay. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked.

"No. I insist. I'll just take this to moon dorms to keep it safe until the night classes are over."

Yuki gasped, "Eh? Your a vampire?"

"Yeah. You know about vampires?"

"Will explain everything in the Chairman's office," Yuki said. But before Aura could ask why the prefect explained. "It's just a standard procedure."

Aura nodded. "Oh, thank you." her shoulder's rose as if impatient yet reluctantly followed Yuki who came to the Headmaster office; Yuki chatted the rest of the way noting Aura was not very talkative. Yuki didn't seem to mind though.

Yuki opened a door into an office. Aura entered after her and the white haired boy was already there leaning against the wall. He watched her like a hawk as if waiting for her to make one wrong move. "Is it okay for her to be here?" Zero asked.

"I guess will see..." the man in the chair said.

"You wanted to speak to me, Chairman?" Aura asked.

"So, this is our new student..." A man with a ponytail, sitting behind the desk in front of the windows. He spun around in his chair. "Good evening. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you." He stood up and came over to her. "Please, come in." The Chairman smiled.

Aura nodded. "Thank you."

"I didn't think you would arrive so late. I apologize if there were any confusion regarding the directions that were sent to you." The Headmaster said, giving a friendly smile to Aura. "Now, before we begin. My name is Kaien Cross. I am the chairman of Cross Academy, this is my daughter Yuki Cross, and this is my son Zero Kiryuu. They'll be juniors this spring just like you."

Aura bowed respectfully, "I am pleased to be your acquaintance."

"No need to be so formal," Kaien smiled.

Aura shifted on her feet. "Sure." she answered him, avoiding Zero's gaze, not even daring to glance over at him. She hadn't looked in Zero's direction since their last encounter. But Aura couldn't ignore him any longer when he spoke up.

"...Who is she?" Zero asked, still wary of her presence.

Aura blushed because she forgot to introduce herself. "This is Aura Kaibara. Obviously she is a vampire, a new student to the night class. Her assignment here is a little late in the year but she will be moving into the moon dorms as of today." The Kaien said.

They looked at her in amusement, Aura was suspecting that maybe they're going to ask something related to her name, but it wasn't even close to that.

"Would you care for a drink?" Kaien asked in delight as he led her to the desk and offered a blood table, Aura accepted out-of-modesty.

That is alright, Chairman." Aura smiled as she took a sip from her drink. "This is delightful."

The Kaien smiled and bowed at her. "Thank you, Kaibara-san for the complement." The man smiled, "Now let's begin. As you know, this school aims to promote harmony between humans and vampires such as yourself. To protect the human students, however, we have a two-class system. The Day Class is all human and is educated during the day. The Night Class is the vampire class and is educated at night," the Chairman explained.

Aura nodded.

"Now, all of the Night Class students are aristocratic vampires (level B vampires) except for one, Kaname Kuran, who is a Pureblood. He's in charge of the Night Class as dorm president. If you have any concerns, questions, or problems involving the dorm please consult Kaname. Feel free to visit him any time."

Aura's whole body seemed to stiffen at the mention of the Purebloods name.

"Kaibara, you are the first and only level C vampire to enter Cross Academy. The others might take it as a shock at first, but I'm sure you will all get along just fine. The Night Class is all very friendly."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Aura muttered hotly clutching her fist tight as she spoke. _Very friendly indeed! _Aura thought sarcastically.

"Now, in the school, we have Guardians, also known as the Disciplinary Committee. They patrol the Academy and ensure that the Classes are staying where they're supposed to be. The Night Class must stay in the Moon Dormitory except for walking to and from lessons. This rule is strictly enforced, Aura. I ask you to please stay within the Moon Dormitory boundaries. Don't bite anyone. And for mostly, do not take blood from anyone. I don't have to remind you that I give leeway here because I respect my students, but if you abuse the freedom I give, I will take it away."

That statement was almost funny to someone like Aura. "You don't have to worry; I'd never do that, Chairman." Aura is ex-human. She learned to adapt. She didn't respect those who took someone's blood without their permission. Aura knew that all too well. Her human life was stolen from her as a child. It's not something she'd want to go through again and it's not something she'd wish upon anyone, ever.

Aura clenched her eyes tight in an attempt to forget the painful memories of a life she had spent years trying to forget, to vanquish the nightmare of _his_ lips against her neck, fangs piercing her skin. Aura shook her head as hair fell across her face and attempted to concentrate on the Chairman's words.

"The Day Class students are not allowed anywhere near the Moon Dormitories and must stay inside after dark. This rule is more troublesome for the Guardians, as Day Class students are rather…_infatuated_ with the Night Class. So please be patient and kind to any _admirers_ that you may have."

Aura nodded at this, "So that's why there were screaming girls."

"Cross Yuki and Zero Kiryuu are the Guardians," the Chairman continued, "You will do well to keep in mind, that I expect you to be a good student, Kaibara. I expect this...skipping class, not returning to the dorms before curfew, and drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden and will result in removal from the Academy. Zero, and Yuki are very well capable to, _take_ _care_ of any vampire who disregards the rules. And you know that to stay in the Academy there are academic expectations you must uphold."

Aura gave a nod that she understood.

Kaien coughed, "Your living accommodations have already been arranged and will be living on the third floor. Your belongings should already be there. That's all I have to say. I hope you have a wonderful school year." The Chairman turned to Yuki. "Yuki, please give Aura a tour of the school grounds."

Yuki nodded. "Hai, I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Aura bowed, and followed Yuki. Zero remained leaning against the wall with glaring eyes following her form.

Yuki led Aura through a maze of corridors and courtyards, and there were barely words to do the place justice. Swirling rose stems, thorns and leaves and flowers, grew across high, vaulted ceilings. Towering arched windows. Moonlight falling across the floor like a white glow. Sweeping staircases like brushstrokes. Countless fountains burbled in countless courtyards. Flowerbeds like ruffs, fur of green foliage and accents of vivid blossoms.

_My old school never looked anything like this._

"And this is the Moon Dormitory," proclaimed the prefect, opening another tall wrought-iron gate. They passed through a large archway and then a huge building rose up in front of them as they walked towards it, the moon stroking its marble structure.

Her steps seemed slower. A familiar emotion bubbled in her stomach. She wasn't born an Aristocrat. How could she possibly be accepted here? Fear drove like a harsh knife into the knot in her stomach.

Aura stopped mid-halfway towards the moon dorms. She was too afraid to go near it as she stood there. That was how she felt. Aura felt the wind rush past her ears, it wasn't anything compared to the knot in her stomach. She shouldn't have felt afraid. She could do this. She had practiced this before- like the lines of a play. She knew this by heart.

Yuki stopped in her tracks when Aura grabbed the back of her uniform jacket, causing the brown haired girl to look at her direction. "Kaibara-san? What's wrong?"

"Yuki, can I ask you something?"

"Hai." Yuki nodded.

"Is Kaname… dangerous?" Aura asked.

"Kaname-sempai dangerous? Yuki asked her, her voice gentle, but even the brave daughter of the Chairman looked scared. She looked scared at the thought of him being dangerous.

Aura tried to speak, like it had always come so natural to her. Her throat burned, and swallowing felt like trying to inhale hot sauce. It scalded her mouth.

Yuki looked down and blushed. "Kaname-sempai," Aura felt her throat itch. The fire spread down her throat, and into her lungs. "Is a very kind vampire"

Aura turned pale at the end of the explanation. Aura looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Really."

They had been walking for several minutes, Aura and Yuki had been awfully quiet during that time, and even Yuki had looked rather thoughtful.

She led Aura up the steps and stopped just beyond the door. "This is as far as I go." Yuki bowed and turned but stopped and whizzed back around as if she had forgotten something. "Oh! Enjoy your classes!"

"Thank you, Yuki. You are very kind." Aura bowed back before opening the door.

She stepped into a vast entrance hallway. A balcony ran along the back wall, with twin staircases leading up to it. The curtains were all closed to protect the nobles' sensitive skin from the sunshine. In front of her were a coffee table and several sofas, at least there weren't any vampires in the dorm. It certainly made things a lot easier.

When she found her assigned room, she gasped. Her footsteps were quiet against the smooth paneling beneath her as she gazed around. The giant windows were set with ebony black drapes that had an ivory white window seat in front as a lone chest sat locked near a small table with dark leather chairs. Not far was a white marble fireplace, already lit, was a bathroom nearly blink on the bright lighting. She couldn't touch on how refined and spacious it was. There was a large bed with a closet, lined with warm covers. She had never had such a huge bed before.

Aura blinked dumbfounded as she swallowed, "This is…_my_ room?" she gasped.

Aura's eyes fell on a white box on the edge of her bed. Opening it she found it was her night class uniform. Aura picked up her folded uniform and quickly dressed.

A slightly lopsided red bow on the shirt and a white blazer trimmed with black. Black socks reached halfway up her thighs and the white skirt was embarrassingly short. That girl Ruka and the other girl with pigtails could pull it off beautifully, but there was no way that she could. Aura managed to tug it down with difficulty.

When she glanced at her appearance, she hardly recognized herself. With a slight grimace, at the new uniform. Aura didn't feel like Aura any more.

Fiddling with her sleeves it had fallen around her hands, she folded them up a little where a scar overlapped her wrist. In the end, she just left it down again at an appropriate length. Aura was nowhere near ready to explain what she had been through to anyone.

She settled herself on the window seat suddenly feeling very tired suddenly, she fought her exhaustion. Remembering the day wasn't nearly over. No. Aura's gaze flicked towards the academy building. The _night_ wasn't nearly over.

* * *

**Who is that mysterious man? **

**And do you guys like Aura? She looks exactly like Naoto from Persona 4 except with long hair, more confidence, and a bit of an attitude.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Social Graces

When Aura came into the Academy, the hallways were dark and scary. Night had fallen and only the moon shone through and laminated the hallways through the large arched windows.

The door swung open and in walked Aura.

Shocker.

The entire Night Class was already there. There was that obnoxious womanizing blonde boy named Aidou, and that girl Ruka glaring daggers at her, while the rest paused. Far from her rested a long desks that appeared made of fine wood. The chairs surrounding the table were cushioned and dark with smooth texture. At the far end of the table was a magnificent chair, obviously for Kaname. There seemed to be more then twelve students, in the class room; were dressed in white uniforms, some already sitting in their seats as others remained upright talking in low voices.

It seemed that nearly everyone wanted to look at the new girl. She felt a few stares on her. A couple of vampire girls giggled. _Aristocrat bitches._ That made Aura turn even angrier. Those aristocrats, they were here because they had money, because their parents were nobles.

But she had no money. She had no noble blood. Aura was here because life had been rough and all she wanted was to start her life over. What she really wanted was a chance. A chance to live her life and a life to be who she knew she could be … Graduate and never to return to this place that she shouldn't have come to. The place where her life could well have been in more danger than it already was.

Reason being that Higher ranking and more powerful vampires could easily kill lower ranking and weak vampires. Lower-ranking vampires don't yet have the strength or the tolerance Thus it is not surprising that the higher ranking vampires tend to be more able to control their thirst, and overrule the weaker class.

"Ah, so it's you. Mrs. Kaibara, just in time for class." the teacher whispered.

"Eh, glad to hear it. Here's my excuse slip."

The teacher raised his stubby, faint brows and took the note. Thank you. We are ready when you are when finishing introducing yourself to the class."

A few of the students let out a laugh as Aura stood in front of the night class. Aura glanced at Kaname, but he wasn't looking at her. He was aiming a long stare out the windows direction. Feeling eyes on him it was a stare Kaname returned. Not the first time she'd seen that intense look pass between them. Instead of looking away Aura glared in his direction. How come he got to sit in fancy comfy chair while the rest had to sit at regular hard ass desks?

How unfair. _Stupid pureblood._

The friction between the two could be felt throughout the classroom. It put everyone on edge.

Aura cruised to the front of the class to the chalkboard then swiveled around. She leaned her weight on her right foot and tilted her head to the side as she waited-a total couldn't-give-a-F attitude.

The class was as quiet as a tomb. How fitting.

"Kaibara?"

Aura looked at the teacher.

"We're waiting."

"Right," Aura's eyes flashed red and she snarled. "Aura Kaibara, please to meet you all." she hissed out, ready to rip her own tongue out.

Silence filled the room for what had to be the three most grueling seconds of her life. Aura swore to herself that she would not get angry but if anyone said one wrong thing to her she was going to break them in half.

Finally someone said, "Kaibara… I don't believe I've ever heard of that name before."

A girl with orange hair in pigtails frowned. "I haven't either."

The blue-eyed blonde boy, the one with the wild hair, frowned. "Come on," Aidou added, a total jerk that was always on somebody's case. "Since when has anyone heard of a name like that? Get real."

Inside the pocket of her blazer, her hand clenched into a fist. She stared at one of the vampires, who frowned at her looking at her disapprovingly. One by one, heads swerved to meet the new body and watch the commotion.

Aura returned the hostile look, "That's because I'm not an Aristocrat who bosses others around." She replied calmly tilting her chin up confident, "I'm a level C vampire."

Every pair of eyebrows in the room had shot up at her words. Ruka looked at her and threw a disdain look at Aura. "A level C, here?" Ruka gasped, eyes wide.

Ruka looked at her as if she had some dangerous disease. "Don't worry. My condition is stabilized. I will not become a Level E." Drinking a Pureblood's blood had saved her, but she had hated every moment of it. Aura never really did have a choice.

Ruka crossed her arms, turning her nose up in the air "Good. We wouldn't want that to happen." Ruka muttered, obviously it wasn't a compliment. Aura concealed a scowl and before she could respond, "Kaibara, you may take your seat." The teacher said, looking down at her from behind his square glasses.

"Yes sir," Aura agreed. Aura found an available seat farthest from the pureblood Kaname as possible. She didn't want to be anywhere near the pureblood. She hated him. Purebloods like Kaname are to blame for everything. She lost everything because of them. The beatings she got were bad with broken ribs and purple bruises all over. The wounds healed but the scars still remain embodied on her back; they will always be there to remind Aura of _him_.

Aura sat at her desk, her chin resting in her palm, as she daydreamed. She really didn't feel like listening to the lectures and even more so she didn't want to be here surrounded by a bunch of vampires that hated her guts. All she wanted was for the night to end.

She heard the teacher leave the class room saying he would return. Almost immediately after the door had closed voices irrupted through the entire room. Aura could tell that they were talking and laughing about her.

_"Did you see the way she talked to Kaname-sama?"_

_"Yes, she didn't even properly refer to him as Kaname-sama."_

_"She acts like __she is_ so much _better than_ us."

Aura turned around her seat to glare ''You got a problem assholes?'' she said in a tone that would make even Lucifer pale before running away in fear. It was the worst possible thing she could have been saying at the worst possible place

Everyone turned to stare at her, including some of the senior members. Aura was making a scene. It was so stupid. It was really, really stupid.

Aidou's face twitched.

Aura heard footsteps come up behind her but she didn't want to move, not just yet, and she heard him step around her. He leaned over putting a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed, she whirled to her left, ready to glare at the person who dared to mess with her, "What do you think you're doing…" She mumbled not once did her eyes flinch from his touch.

"You're tense." He said simply in a taunting voice, making her blood freeze in anger. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyebrows, ready to turn around and tell the womanizing man exactly what she thought of him.

"Get your hands off me," Aura growled, she tried to stand up from her seat, but found she couldn't when the hand on her shoulder weighed her down more heavily. "I am _not_ a fan of people invading my personal space."

"Are you scared, Kaibara?" Aidou brought his lips to her ear, less than an inch away from her ear.

"No I'm not." she said.

He smiled at her, his fangs showing. "Oh really?" he whispered, inching a breath closer.

Aura squirmed underneath him, struggling to remove the hand that threatened her. She felt his fingers squeezing her shoulder again his finger nails dug into the skin painfully, she shifted from his touch. "How naïve you are to look at us higher class vampires like that, as if they are beneath you." She felt the nails dig deeper, wincing as some of the fabric rubbed uncomfortably against her skin.

Kaname paused while reading his book and looked uneasily between the both, knowing what was in store for them.

Having a thousand words of hate race throughout her mind, Aura turned around and faced him.

Aidou narrowed his gaze as he noticed the deadly glare which was being sent to him, he frowned. "Please, Kaname-sama, may I kill her?" he asked hopefully, venom dripping from his every word as his eyes glowed red.

His voice wasn't low enough for Aura to miss the last sentence he had drawled out, making her anger boil on a level which was alarming in any manner.

She turned around and before either Kaname or Aidou and the entire night class knew what was coming, in one swift motion Aura grabbed his hand on her shoulder and furiously threw him over her shoulder, with all her strength.

Suddenly his back let out a sickening crack as he landed; crashing into the desk knocking the glass of red liquid over making it shatter when it came into contact with the floor. His knees bent back and with a heavy thud, his head hit the back of the chair that rested behind him. With a groan, Aidou winced as he touched his wound, already beginning to darken and glowered at her as Aura stood withdrawing from her posture to crack her knuckles.

She smiled, _Man, that felt good._

In a flash every vampire in the room stood up and was now surrounding her as if she were a caged animal who had hurt one of their own. Aura hadn't even seen them move.

"What do you all want some too?" she asked angrily. "If you want, I'd be more than happy give each and ever one of you a piece of my mind."

"You…you really tried to _hurt _me." He growled wiping another drop of blood. He winced as he slowly stood up, then said in a shaky whisper, "How dare you—"

"That is enough." Every pair of eyes adverted from the fight to seeing Kaname doubled over in his chair to pick up the broken glass on the floor holding up to inspect it. "You both are being disruptive to the night class. Aidou... stop toying with the new student. Is that understood?" Kaname was very careful with how he worded his sentence.

"But... But, Kaname-sama, this... this scum cannot be allowed to continue..."

"I said, is that understood?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked at Aura for some sort of understanding, but she gave him none.

"This isn't over." Aidou whispered, inching a breath closer. "I will make you suffer every moment of every day because you messed with Kaname-sama!" Aidou sighed and went back to his seat, trying desperately to get a hold of his rising anger, with an _'you're dead meat' _look.

Aura was already regretting her decision. She wasn't sure exactly how, but she knew this would find some way to come back and bite her in the butt.

* * *

**By now most of you must be wondering what happened in Aura's past, what makes her hate purebloods so bad... **

**Well you'll only figure out if I update...**

**And I'll only update if you review!**

**Lol...**

**Well, so until next time!**

**Byez!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rules and Restrictions

Skipping night class. It wasn't a hard decision for Aura to make. In truth, the confrontation in class was merely the straw that broke the camel's back for them. The ultimatum just gave them a shove towards bringing their doubts and threats into action. For the past week, they'd been at war with her for staying out past curfew, skipping class, disappearing from the dorm for hours on end, and superiority issues with their leader.

Sitting on the roof watching clouds drift by slowly and hearing silent chatter's of day class students swooning over the night class. Aura laid there in deep thought _"Why can't I shake this fear I get when I see Kaname? It's been three years since that time. Why am I not over it yet?..."_ the thought of it made Aura turn angry. Still in her deep thought Aura caught a glance of Kaname while walking into the building and she glared. "_I don't know. Being surrounded by fake, shallow people, not finding anyone you like." _

Prefect duties are always hectic on mornings; day class girls are always standing in front of the moon dorms at the crack of dawn. Aura could tell they were probably outside running around trying to control the overly excited clumps of human girls, as some even tried as so much to climb its railings. She looked past the streaming rays of light to get a better glimpse of the world outside the gardens of Cross Academy. Aura loved the sunset. It was the closet think to real daylight she could experience before the night had taken over. The evening sun wasn't as harsh on their skin as the morning sun, but it's was still so alive and full of energy. Aura looked farther down at the ground and noticed within the group of girls gathered around a white haired prefect boy staring up at her with a scowl.

"Shit..." Aura cursed lightly under her breath as she stood. She shouldn't be up here on the roof, let alone sitting on the edge. But she had to get away someplace for a little while to think then being there...surely the prefect would let it slide just this once.

At the sound of the prefect jumping on the roof, Aura turned her head slowly to the side and saw him, her steel blue eyes fixated on his crouched form. "Where did she go-" Zero pondered. She gave sigh. "Well, you found me." she said, giving a small laugh.

Surprised Zero drew his blooded rose from inside his jacket.

The prefect wasn't amused in the slightest at the humor and Aura clearly saw that.

"I see you're not a fan of the element of surprise."

"Kaibara, you're late. Why are you skipping class in favor of sitting on the rooftop? Get to class. Now. Vampire."_ vampire_ the guardian had said those words. She knows that she is unwanted.

When no answers came, the prefect couldn't find the will to pull the trigger, he knew if he did it would be a mess to sort out of. The prefect just settled for putting his bloody rose back in his jacket near his chest.

His eyes narrowed and she was sure he was going to kill her but surprise etched itself onto her face when she saw him turn around. "Just this one time, useless vampire, I won't kill you." He said before walking away.

She blinked owlishly at the prefect's back as Yuki saw them up on the roof. It took a moment to realize what he had said and for a grin to fully form on her face. This was a side of Zero that she'd never seen before. It made her happy to see that he was human after all.

"You don't like _them_, do you?" she asked, knowingly.

Zero stared at her, "What?" He asked slowly to which Aura frowned, "I don't know...what..." he looked upset then.

"Hey, don't worry... I don't like them either," Aura pointed out, "You're no different than I am."

"What are saying?"

"You." She muttered. "…cannot fool my nose." Zero stood still, frozen completely. "You are a level D." She closed in on him and with a flash step she was in front of him. "Are you scared? To die I mean?" She asked.

"… No." Zero whispered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, uhm... I'm kinda like you...sort of."

"Stupid...look you're a level C. So technically you don't count as a level D or E vampire." Zero snarled.

"I know. But I'm not like them either, aren't I?" Aura stared off into the distance, "I wonder where it is that I truly belong...if not with humans, or higher or low ranking vampires. Then where? You know the feeling don't you, Zero? You understand what it's like to have your human life taken from you. How is it that you lost your human life?"

Zero's face went blank then his eyebrows squished together in rage.

"Don't act like you know me, now." He spat, his mood suddenly changed. "Cause you don't."

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"Zero, wait up!"

Aura could only stare at Yuki as she ran up to her as she leaned on her knees for support and panted hard breathes. "Aura?" she said, confused. She looked up at her with a tilt of her head, curiosity alight in her own brown eyes.

"Aura, what are you doing not in class?"

Aura laughed at the cuteness radiating off of Yuki's naivety, unaware of the glaring prefect standing behind her. "I found this student skipping classes. I'm letting her off with a warning." Zero said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What? Skipping class is against the rules!" Yuki waved her hands around in the air dramatically.

She put her hands up in the air to show she had surrendered. "Sorry Yuki, I know you're disappointed. I take full responsibility in my actions."

"Oh yeah, before I forget... Kaname says he wants you in class." he replied in a bored tone.

Aura heaved a heavy, defeated sigh: "I guess I have no choice now...do I?"

Zero frowned as he watched the students disappear off the roof.

One second Aura thought Zero wasn't as mysterious as she thought and the next he was as impossible as a Rubik cube.

She tried not to feel hurt about it. Zero and her were different and that was just that. If Zero didn't want to her to poke into his past she wouldn't.

Aura started up the pathway to the academy, hugging her arms to her chest, when she couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching her. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with her lighter.

She took a long drag of it, humming to herself.

Looking up she see's Kaname up in the window. He only stared at her—was he staring at her?—an uncomfortable moment entered the air.

And it creeped her the hell out. If he thought she came here because he said so he had another thing coming because she didn't! Aura looked at him strangely and then walked inside the academy slowly, still feeling the eyes on her back.

"Stupid school and it's stupid pureblood," she mumbled as she flicked the cigarette to the ground, not once looking behind her.

A figure from behind a tree watched her. And the figure eventually disappeared into the fog.

* * *

**Another lovely chapter by yours truly, I feel bad for Aidou-sempai in the second Chapter though…**

**—snickers— not really. Next chapter I think I shall let some weirdness happen to Aura.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Deadly Discretions

Aura dropped her white uniform that she wore to class last night, making her way to her bathroom. It was immensely big, tiled with black shining tiles and a large window was set directly in front of her and the window was shielded with a curtain, giving the bathroom a elegant glow.

Pulling the shower curtain back, turning on the water. She then got in, hissing lightly at the cold but then sighed when the water became scalding hot soon enough. She liked her showers hot and warm. It almost made her feel human again.

She washed her inky black hair and then her body, her hands running slowly over the curves of her hips and to her waist, the soap suds running down her body.

When she was done with her shower, getting out of it. Her bathroom was steamy, and the large mirror in the bathroom was fogged up. She wrapped her black small towel around her body, ringing out her long hair.

She then went up to the mirror, wiping away the fog from it and gasped when she saw a _him_ behind her. She quickly turned around, noticing no one was there. She then let out a low nervous laugh. "Minds playing tricks on me again," she said to herself amused.

She then looked at her face, making sure nothing was off about her. She was fine. Everything was fine. She was safe.

As Aura came out of the bathroom she was towel the door that led to her room suddenly knocked making her head cock up drawn to the sound. Who could possibly be bothering her at this hour? Was it one of the Aristocratic vampires? Maybe even the pureblood perhaps? She swallowed placing down the towel, quickly getting dressed and walked with uncertainly to the door which was knock on again.

"Hello? A voice asked. "Is anyone there?"

Aura open it quickly feeling her spirits lifts just a little by just knowing it wasn't the pureblood sent relief through her.

Another blonde vampire stood at the door and his face greeted her with a small smile. He was tall, lean-built, thin with a slight pale completion, bright green eyes, and blonde hair that was a few shades light than Hanabusa's and is slightly neater. He was quiet attractive.

"You must be Aura," The blond greened eyed vampire smiled not noticing or ignoring her glaring form, "My name is Takuma Ichijo I am the vice president of the this dorm."

"I see…" Aura murmured thoughtfully.

"Would you please follow me?" Takuma asked, "Kaname-sama wishes to speak with you."

She cocked her head, "Wants to see me?" Aura seemed displeased by the idea, "I don't think- but Takuma interrupted Aura. "Err, Ms. Aura, I know what happened between you and Kaname-sama. But please do not hold it against him." Takuma said.

So Kaname wanted to speak with her. No the dorm president. What could he possibly want from her? Frustration ate at her drumming her fingers against her upper arms as they were crossed and defensive.

"If you are ready…" Takuma's voice broke through her head she noticed that his question was cautious as he walked away.

Aura growled at herself cursing her current predicament and hurried rather quickly to Takuma's side. What did Kaname want with her? They walked up the stair ways and through silent corridors. Takuma was a cheerful vampire, and very polite but didn't say much. He only asked a few questions. But she could never stop smiling at his own smile that made her feel welcomed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt adored. As they walked she noticed the same emptiness again like it was outside. It was as if they were the only people living there. That puzzled her.

"Takuma?" she asked quietly, "Well…may I call you that?

"It is my name" he replied lightly giving her a husky chuckle, "Go on." He encouraged.

She smiled, unable to help herself, "So Takuma why are the corridors empty? It's like a ghost town of some sort."

"There here but they all prefer to keep to themselves." He answered his cheerful tone suddenly went grave. "Seems like even Kaname-sama keeps to himself now a days." His dark green eyes gleaming, "He is certainly more secretive now. But of course he's doing everything in his power as dorm president. Great man, Kanama-sama is." He added.

She merely nodded though unable to agree with the last statement. "Aura huffed, "As expected from a pureblood." She growled. With impatient strides, she brushed past Takuma out into the halls making the vice president to scurry to catch her, "So what's Kaname want to talk to me about?" She shot curiously.

The vice president smiled taking no offense to the way she addressed Kaname's name or the shortness of her tone, "Kaname-sama only said that he wished to speak with you, that's all." He shrugged.

Aura fell silent as the feeling of dread consumed her. Silence befell Takuma too as they both constantly listened to their foot-steps echo in the hall. Around the bend she had noticed how dark it had become. They approached a giant door. It was a dark wooden one, too.

She stood behind him as he knocked on the two double doors in front of them until they heard a voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

Takuma cleared his throat loudly. "Kaname-sama, I have brought Aura as you requested." Takuma said.

"Let her in."

Aura raised an eyebrow at Takuma who opened the door for her. She had to admit it he was more a gentlemen than Kaname and he was much nicer than the other vampires. She took a step forward before a hand landed on her shoulder stopping her pace. "I'll catch up with you later." He told her quietly.

Too nervous, she only nodded. Her blue eyes watched him as he strode away at the opposite direction as he closed the door with a loud click he had vanished.

Regaining the thought of Kaname being here, alone, in the same room as her she saw him seated on the couch. He wasn't looking at her trailing his finger around his glass. He looked tired.

They stayed like that in silence as minutes ticked by. The girl fidgeted. Kaname could see her eyes wandering, taking the surroundings. The drapes were pulled tightly together, secured from top to bottom so that no sunlight could filter in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Come closer, Kaibara." With a look of concern.

Aura had a nervous feeling in her chest. Clenching her teeth, she stepped forward, unsure of what to say. She drew herself closer. Beneath her coat, her shoulders trembled like frail wings with each step she took. He noticed she was afraid to come any closer than the door.

The way her body visibly tensed showed Kaname that his presence set the girl on edge but the fiery glare she gave showed no fear. With that same smirk he stared down into the blue eyes that glared at him defiantly. How interesting this girl was, even though she was trembling slightly never once did she look away or flinch under his gaze. She definitely wasn't like the others. There was something about the black-haired girl.

"You're afraid of me, are you?" he asked quietly after a while. Yes she was afraid, but yet the only one foolish enough to stand up to him.

Didn't he see that she didn't like hanging around him? This girl, Kaname realized, was even more of an outsider than he was. Her coat still shaking.

Her eyes flashed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She jutted out her sharp chin. Didn't he see that she didn't like hanging around him? What did this man want from her, was he planning on killing her? If so then why hadn't he done it yet.

"You're trembling." Kaname pointed out.

Aura froze. "You don't scare me." Aura lied. She hoped Kaname believed that remark; she'd be terribly insulted if he hadn't.

This girl is acting so uppity, he thought, you'd think she was the intruder, not him. This girl was definitely unique.

Kaname looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "Then why _are_ you trembling?"

Fearful of him at first, she quickly realized that he was too smart for his own good, with the way he looked at her with those brown eyes that told her he knew she was lying.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of you," she insisted. "I'm just tired."

Aura wasn't just afraid of him. She hated him.

Kaname paid her no attention. He couldn't stop looking at her. Aura wished she had a stronger voice. If her words boomed out, he might listen. That's what she wanted him to think anyway. "Would you like to tell me about your late night activities in favor of skipping the night class?"

"No," Aura said, curtly. "I wouldn't."

Kaname had a thankless job and Aura couldn't see things from his point of view. But she resented the way he was always quizzing her, telling her what to do, pressing her for details.

"Very well." Kaname sound a bit hurt. "Have it your way." His fiery eyes alighted on Aura. She shifted from one foot to the other, feeling more anxious than ever.

There was no way to trick this girl, he realized. She was too smart. The Dorm President showed no sign of continuing to inquire so remained quiet. His posture straightened glancing around the room, "I trust that your room is to your liking?"

She nodded, "Yes." She bobbed her head again more certain, "It's fine."

Silence fell in between them. Aura fidgeted unsure of how to start. In the end of her mindless debate in her head, she ended up with her hands clasped behind her back waiting for Kaname to speak first.

"Drink, Kaibara?" asked Kaname, reaching for a pack of familiar blood tablets. "I have some of my own." She plodded off. "Try not to bite yourself, Kaname."

He leaned back on the cushions, pretending he hadn't heard that last, annoying remark. "You got courage, I can tell." He breathed deeply, thinking. "You look peaky, Kaibara." Kaname added, setting down his glass of red liquid. I'm willing to listen, if you'd like to discuss something. No need to be hypersensitive."

"I don't feel like talking," she said, running a hand through her hair.

Kaname was irritated with this girl and her comments. Why was she so critical?

Turning to look at Kaname's relaxed form, she stared at him for a moment before looking at the door.

"Already leaving? I'm not finished speaking with you."

Aura whipped her head to Kaname and just glared, seeing those eyes looking at her as if they were serious. "There is nothing left to discuss." There was not a chance in hell she would follow what Kaname told her to do. _The pureblood bastard._ Aura thought as she slammed the doors behind her.

_Aura Kaibara_ thought Kaname. He smirked again and chuckled to himself. Yes, he would keep an eye on this one. This girl showed promise unlike all the others before him. With a slight sound crack of the wine glass spitting half way down the middle in his hand. The force of power in his silent anger almost broke it completely. Carefully setting his glass down he turned and made his way in the other direction. Perhaps things wouldn't be as boring now, maybe that's why he let her live.

Aura was too difficult to understand that it made Kaname frustrated. It seemed that Aura had many sides of her which was completely opposite to Kaname's. At least, that's how it seemed like it.

"You're one mysterious girl. What are you hiding?" Kaname wondered out loud in his room.

* * *

Gasp! Kaname and Aura scene! Aura has an odd fear with purebloods which is weird for someone whose so confident and _**supposedly**_ fearless but you'll come to find out that Aura is not the person everyone thinks she is :P

I gave you guys Kaname goodness.

Any who, this is where the mystery and the mysterious guy all unfolds and begins! :D Well…he won't show for maybe in two more chapters? Idk but I want more odd happenings with Aura before her past is revealed.

I'm loving this story already!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Anger Management

_"Aura"_

_"Come back to me Aura…"_

_"Come to me…Aura…come"_

The voice was faint yet unmistakable. Aura's mind whirred, pulled back into consciousness by the one voice that tormented her. Warm breath brushed against her neck and quickly her eyes snapped opened out of her dreams, Aura yelped sitting upright, placing her arms in front of her absentmindedly to defend herself. Instead she felt her fingers pushing against empty space. She opened an eye, and surveyed the area staring at the door. No one was there.

"It's just a dream," she whispered, flicking away the hair that ran untamed over her face. But a piece of her mind couldn't let go that it felt so real. _It was just a dream...just a dream, _Aura thought. She blew a few strands away, pushing it behind her ear, and sighed feeling deflated of energy. Feeling oddly out of place Aura placed a palm on her neck. She pressed her fingertips against the spot. Something about the room didn't feel right. As if someone was here but wasn't anymore.

Something firm rapped against her bedroom door causing Aura to jump and let out a yelp. The blankets knotted around her leg as she tried to move, at the unexpected pull of resistance, Aura felt her body slip over to the side of the bed, crashing the ground with blankets acting as a cocoon around her. She moaned, rubbing her head. The door opened, without even bothering to request her permission to do so, Takuma stood in the doorway, staring blankly at the mess she entangled herself in.

"I see you're up." He said, with humor in his voice. Aura rolled out, pulling out the sheets from the knot and pushed herself out of the heap. Aura sighed, but found herself unable to cope with any words that would be fitting to say. Instead, she picked up the heap of sheets and plopped them on the bed. "I take it that your sleep was nice?"

"It would have been, if it wasn't for the dreams." Aura mumbled sitting on the bed's edge, sighing as the suffocating heat from the hours of sleep brushed away.

Takuma cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Aura waved a hand at him to ignore it, and continued to dangle her feet at the edge of her bed. She looked at him in the eye after a score of heartbeats, "Why are you here?"

The dorm vice president smiled, he pointed at the small clock near her bedside. "It's almost night. Night classes will be starting soon." Takuma smiled.

"Night class?" she looked at him confused. Aura didn't like the sound of that and tried more frantically to escape by throwing the covers back over her head, "Go away. I'm going back to bed."

"Its not that bad. Just think about what all you'll learn today." Takuma laughed happily but that only brought dread to Aura. "I didn't know that you disliked the night class this much."

"Well still," said Aura emotionally, "I don't want to go."

"Education is good for you."

"I'm not saying that it isn't."

"But it sounded like it." Aura stopped talking, and turned away and looked at Takuma, who only raised an eyebrow at her puzzled face, "What is it?" he asked.

"Kaname sent you, didn't he?" Aura asked knowingly.

Takuma's sweat dropped. "Well, you see..." Takuma tried to defuse Aura's rising anger. "Kaname-sama, requested that I see you to the academy." he said cautiously.

Her body shook in rage, but she didn't look at him. It made sense now as to why Takuma was here in her room, she knew what Kaname was up to. Takuma was ordered to watch her. She allowed the word to settle, and yes, she decided, it did sound like a babysitter watching a child. She snorted, but this time she smiled out of humor, "I knew it. But enough I don't need a babysitter, I'm not a child."

"I'm sorry Aura but Kaname-sama ordered it." Aura growled. Takuma crooked a finger for her to follow, "Come out when you're dressed, everyone is waiting down stairs."

This time Aura just sighed in defeat.

With the door closed, Aura quickly changed not wanting to keep everyone waiting. She looked at the mirror, and nodded, satisfied with her appearance. An exposed scar caught her eye before she could take a step back to leave causing her look to below only to realize that it was the ones on her wrist. Pushing her sleeve up, Aura admired the scene in the mirror and touched her arm full of various scars, feeling for the bumpy surface of skin on her arm. Wishing she could just make the permanent scars disappear by just looking at them. She had to keep them hidden or else that would result in a lot of questions from the others. She shook her head and smiled, and let out a breath, she was just letting it get to her. The nightmare was getting to her. It was all just a dream. She was just scared that was all, it wasn't real. _He_ wasn't really there. Pulling the sleeves down over her wrist with more effort, it was impossible for anyone to notice them.

Opening the door with a readied glare she was already dressed, but yet still unwilling. He looked up and smiled. "Come on, Aura. We don't want to be late meeting everyone." Takuma said as he dragged her into the line out the door. Again, Aura felt the impulse to tell the guy off and object to the fact that she'd already taken the liberty of skipping another night class then go back to bed, but feeling Takuma's hand sliding off her shoulder and down her arm shut her up. A shy blush reddened her face, as she walked towards the door. Her biting words were lost.

There were about a dozen vampires already settled into groups in the main room, chatting and waiting for everyone to gather. Once Aura's presence was know throughout the entire room it became silent. Aura slowed down immediately upon passing reaching the staircase in order to survey her "dormates." Aura wouldn't admit it aloud, but the sight was…intimidating. Everyone was already sporting in their white uniforms. Some of the girls, like Ruka, stood and even sat with their backs straight as needles. Drinking from their glasses all too elegantly. Apparently, to these girls life meant pastel cardigans and pearls.

The fact that they'd could do everything so elegantly amazed Aura and would've given her endless ammunition for mocking the ridiculous aspect of her situation if it weren't really happening. If she were at home, surrounded by at least a handful of cynical, kindred misfits, she wouldn't have hesitated to glare down and snipe sarcastically at the other girls. But, she wasn't at home. She was in a completely new environment and, by the looks of it, was also completely alone. She was standing in a room of superior vampires, and she knew not all of them—if any of them—would even try to pretend to acknowledge her like Takuma seemed to be doing. That's the consequence of being a level a C entering a higher class environment in a school full of vampires, she grumbled to herself.

Right as she and Takuma had poured themselves a blood tablet and turned to find a place to sit, it was Aidou who broke the silence. "Finally decide to grace us with your presence, I see? Or did the Chairman kick you out because you were skipping class?" Aidou bit out, he had already moved towards the couches, slouching in one with his legs crossed over one knee, avoiding the coffee table where the dishes were set, with his arms folded behind his neck in a cocky posture. His brown eye danced as he tossed his head back, his flop of yellow hair fell over his right face again.

Aura rolled her eyes, and stretched back in her seat, carefully maneuvering her arm over the back of the couch without touching the boy. Aidou raised his eyebrows at Aura's new position, but didn't mention it.

"I haven't been to school in three years, because I'm a genius, unlike you. I only came today because I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Aura said in sarcastic tone, as she was admiring her nails.

Aura didn't notice the small smirk creeping up on Aidou's lips. If he had, he may not have been so surprised by her response.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly about me were you thinking about?" Aidou replied, slowly leaning in towards the new girl, while licking his lips.

"My hands covered with your blood." She whispered, touching his chin.

Aidou paled and slid away from her on the couch. His eyes widened in fear and he moved back over to other vampires. "She's freaky," he whispered to them, something about Aura didn't sit right with the others…

Aura smirked. That got rid of him.

Takuma took the liberty to make her a drink. He motioned her to the group of vampires she'd previously been standing with. "You should join us, Aura." Takuma said.

Aura had no idea how Takuma could pretend to be so enthusiastic about this whole process. And if he wasn't pretending…well, that was beyond even Aura's contemplation. Inadvertently, Aura rolled her eyes. These high class, aristocrats and their flocking together and adopting instant first name bases.

Ruka happened to turn her head in their direction. Her facial expression froze in contemplation, caught between a smile and a scowl, as she eyed the two once over. She finally decided to soften into a smile and excused herself from her group to approach another so she wouldn't be anywhere near Aura.

During her painfully sweet waltz across the room, Aura couldn't help but feel very put off by this girl. Something about how her mouth smiled while her eyes remained dull or how her hands seemed to be tensely grasping each other behind her back gave her the impression that this girl thought she was too good for her, another head bitch too superior to notice her beyond insulting her.

When she arrived in front of another group, she positioned herself to face fully with her back angled towards Aura just enough to be dismissive, but not enough to be flamboyantly rude.

"It's her. What a pleasant surprise." Ruka whispered to the red headed male beside her.

_Yeah, a surprise but not a pleasant one!_ She suppressed a frown staring at Ruka, her smirk failed to hide behind her long pale bangs.

Takuma tapped his finger on Aura's shoulder whispering in her ear. "Go on, say 'Hi' to someone." he said, trying to encourage her.

Aura nodded. Spotting a red haired girl with pigtails she took a chance. "Hi," Aura stated simply, with a smile that the red head was increasingly growing to dislike.

"Oh...Hi." she offered simply. Turning back to the one named Shiki.

The way she said it was insincerely syrupy was the most apt description she could apply right then.

The boy Shiki of the group noticed Aura's eyes flicker in his direction before quickly replanting themselves towards Rima. So it didn't work no big deal. Turning back to the group Takuma had invited her to she greeted again. They all whispered to each other under their breathes and scattered like mice. She felt the urge to barge in with a comment about how bitchy it was to know someone was present, but not so much as attempt to acknowledge or turn towards them. She began to quietly grind her teeth as the blond continued.

"So, I think Kaname-sama is about to come in and lay down some rules before we leave." Takuma said.

"Oh, great. More orders." Aura huffed.

Ruka must've caught the rude gesture out of the corner of her eye, as she finally opened her stance to face both of the pair equally. "I'm sorry. Who do you think you are? You should be treating Kaname-sama with the up most respect" she said in a tone that obviously said _I hate you_. "Takuma you traitor. How can you befriend her?"

Aura's lips puckered in preparation to call this girl some obscene choice word when Takuma interjected just milliseconds before she could. He hooked his arm into Aura's and chimed in happily, "Be nice, everyone."

"That's it," Aura intoned, probably more flatly than she'd intended. "Let me go Takuma. I've had enough," she tried to recover her anger but that was becoming harder than it was, as her eyes quickly swiveled between the dorm mates. Ruka had matched her forced smile and was boring her eyes into hers, while Takuma seemed to be genuinely trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. If Aura were to think twice about the look, she might have even looked proud or fortunate to have been randomized into the same room.

"…You should consider yourself fortunate that Kaname-sama puts up with you. If it wasn't for Kaname-sama's kindness for letting you attend this academy you wouldn't be here." Ruka's smile gave way to a hint of a smirk, as if to tell Aura that she really didn't want her here and that this tense apprehension towards each other was mutual.

Aura understood. Her eyes finally matched the grinning expression upon her lips, as they sparked awake with a flourish of competitiveness and confidence. "I don't see why someone of your status should be allowed to attend." Her gaze returned to meet fiery pale eyes, resuming their girlishly passive war of wills.

It took all the logic and self-interested restraint in Aura's body not to throw her cup right at that pretty pale head of hair and scream. She had to remind herself that this wasn't home. It was one thing being an vampire insulated in a group of vampires; it was another being the lone reed in a sea of popularity and Vampirism tradition. She wasn't sure if she'd survive being wholly ignored or tormented for two years if she flipped her switch so early on. Or worse, she couldn't let herself get kicked out for losing her temper when there was no school or a home to return to.

"Ruka."

The pale headed girl stopped whatever she was saying. Aura stared at the cool voice, refreshing and soothing as a tide. The two turned their startled face synchronized to the speaker. Kaname was at the top of the stairs, the doors released an echo as it closed. His brown eyes was fixed on the girl named Ruka with a glaring look. Then his eyes trapped Aura's.

The color drained from the Ruka's face, "Kanama-sama." She murmured.

The Dorm President left her eyes and flashed back to Aura, "Are we all ready?" Kaname finally asked the group, each of them inclined their heads with a polite bow, except for Aura. "Good." Kaname muttered quietly.

Aura clutched the hem of her skirt suppressing the urge to tell him off in front of the entire followers. _He's just lucky he's a pureblood. _She reflected bitterly. _And cute._ Put in another voice. Angrily, she venomously denied the thought shutting up the irritating voice and glared hard at the table unaware of Kaname throwing her a quizzical look before he discussed some new rules and started.

"Let's go." He barked.

Aura let out a frustrated sigh and got up, and started to head out the door following the others before Aidou bumped into her from behind making her stumble just a bit. Aura glared, he did that on purpose. "Hello beautiful girls!" Aidou flirted with each and everyone one of the day class girls. He looked like a hungry animal who wanted to devour them whole.

All of the anger Aura had let fester over and started to boil over again. Screaming girls, being here in this bullshit academy, surrounded by morons, everything sent her mind swirling out of control. She took deep breathes, trying to get herself under control before she did something stupid yet again. She tried gripping at the ends of her skirt, grasping desperately at the edge and gritting her teeth. Contemplating whether she should chase after the messy blonde headed vampire, but she was stopped as Takuma called out her name. She turned around and waited for him to continue.

"It'll be okay...Don't let them get on your nerves" Takuma said warmly, receiving a smile from Aura.

"I won't" she said and walked out into the crowds of screaming girls.

"Aura!" Aidou exclaimed happily as he immediately wrapped his arms around Aura and embraced her tightly, making her cringe. "Make way! New town, new girl. Watch out boys, she's single and ready to mingle. So gentlemen, be ready for this girl, cause you just might end up falling for her." Aidou said as if he was advertising her like she was some product or material item.

"I hope they suffocate you will with love and affection." Aidou whispered venomously.

She frantically looked around and observed her surroundings; day class boys on her left, day class boys on her right, day class boys at her back and day class boys at her front. Well, that's not much day class boys, it's only a lot!

Sighing she quickened her pace. Irritated, she turned around and practically pointed an accusing finger to Aidou.

"Aidou!" She ranted as she continued to blaze, not realizing that it made the boys amused by her antics. Sighing a exasperated one, she finally reached her point. Walking down the fresh cleaned tiled walkway, she made sure she was out of any ear distance before she spoke up. "Don't let them get on my nerves my ass..." Aura said remembering what Takuma had told her.

* * *

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! _*proud of herself*_**

**This chapter was like hard because all I thought about writing was those 4 ch and that's not even how it was supposed to go! My first go at this had major drama starting but I figured to hold it off and end it all funny! So at this point I need to come up with knew ideas.**

**I'll try to get another update this week. I'm taking my time trying to figure where I want this story to go. It takes me forever to write these chapters as to why they are always tooooooo looooooong.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Punishment

_Why do I have to be here anyway? He's always so...He's treating me like some sort of child...I mean, what about my rights? I'm getting angry just thinking about it._

The rest of the class period was spent in silence as they worked on a worksheet. Aura had completed hers before everyone and decided she would take her daily nap right now. For a second she wondered how she had been accepted into the prestigious academy, but then considering that it was Kaname who had gotten her in, the thought quickly dashed outside of her mind. Of course the man had gotten her in, he was the dorm President and pureblood so he had that right to either accept her or dismiss her admission.

Aura recalled Takuma's words in her bedroom: "Kaname-sama, requested that I see you to the academy."

While she can't explain how or even why, Aura was about certain that Kaname had something to do with ordering Takuma to keep an eye on her. The suspicion was enough to warn Aura off.

She didn't exactly _fear_ Kaname, but she wasn't unafraid, either. Aura was definitely _very_ wary of him, something just telling her that the pureblood was bad, _bad _news. Since the first day of come to Cross academy for the previous few weeks, Aura had pulled all stops when it came to avoiding Kaname Kuran.

If Kaname Kuran glanced in her direction, she immediately avoided eye contact.

If Kaname Kuran walked her way, she would turn tail and flee.

If Kaname Kuran was exiting a room, she would wait twenty minutes before leaving herself—breakfast be damned.

If there were even a _whisper _that Kaname was anywhere near an area, Aura would avoid it like the plague for the rest of the day.

The only time Aura would ever be caught sitting in the same room as the pureblood was during school hours, but even then Aura would wait until Kaname sat before choosing the seat the furthest away.

Aura had never felt such need to avoid anything before, always opting to face her problems head-on with a courageous mindset, but when it came to Kaname Kuran, it seemed that all previous notions of bravery were able to fly quicker out of the window than one could say 'coward'.

How she would give anything to have her privacy back, especially when Takuma was following her every where she went all that she had wanted was to get away. Life's irony had never found a worthier subject than her. No more beating around the bush, something needed to be said. Aura decided that she would speak to Kaname no matter how terrifying the pureblood was.

When they were finally released, Aura grabbed her pack, sprang to her feet, and bee lined out the door. Aura hadn't noticed the stares after her retreat.

"Something has to be done about her." Ruka huffed, crossing her arms.

Coming up behind her, Aidou nodded, "I agree."

Every vampire in the classroom nodded at one another at this, as if signaling something. In the darkened classroom they stood with glowing red eyes almost simultaneously.

Aura stepped to the right out of the stream of passing students. And spotted Kaname.

Aura glared at him. "Kaname," Aura tentatively began, "C…Can I speak with you?" Aura took a few steps forward, nodding towards another direction. "Privately?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she immediately regretted them.

It was two in the morning. Kaname was returning to the dorms. As the man softly pattered down the hallway, he stopped; he was surprised to see Aura had spoken to him. He didn't show it of course; instead, his face remained neutral.

It was terribly different Kaname had to admit.

Her eyes still held that angry glare, like a flame so that barely a small slit of irises peeked through those long, silken lashes.

"Actually," whispered Kaname's husky voice. It sounded like thunder, but it was nothing except the lightning. "I _am _willing to talk, Kaibara." He nodded and led her around the corner. "So, what do you want?"

There was a mumble, too low to be heard by Kaname in the adjoining room. "Takuma came to my room last night," Her fingers were shaking, and she tightly clenched them together to try to stop herself from feeling scared than she already was. She tried to steel her resolve. It was taking a lot from her for even bringing up the topic. "He said you ordered to have him keep an eye on me." Aura murmured to herself, waiting for Kaname to return.

Her hands tightened, "Why did you order Takuma to do that?" Aura demanded throwing death glares at his direction though it was hard to see him clearly with the lack of light. Aura sighed unsure if he was going to answer, "You've been keeping tabs on me!" she yelled infuriated, "You had no _idea_ how frustrated and angry I was when Takuma told me!"

Aura had chalked up a lot of courage to ask that question. She wouldn't even consider talking to the man at all, preferring the least amount of contact as possible between them, but Aura was desperate.

"You have been informed countless times that you are to only go straight to and back from the academy to the dorms, and that skipping classes are prohibited," Kaname said. Aura knew where this was heading. "I have decided that you cannot be trusted. You put the entire night class at risk."

But she didn't dare move.

"Wha.. can't be trusted?" Aura said uncomprehendingly. The look of uncertainty exploded into an incredulous scowl. "How can you say that?!" she questioned, looking straight into Kaname's face.

Aura's never thought pass the thought of asking Kaname. "I want you to get Takuma off my back," she said.

Kaname stared, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Is that all you have to say?" He replied calmly making her anger flare. He continued to stare her down.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you mean is that all?" the girl snapped questioned, a look of uncertainty passed on her face. The nervousness from earlier receded, and what took its place was the small stirrings of anger that appeared in the girl's eyes. "I want you to get Takuma off my back. It's driving me crazy! He even follows me to the bathroom! Plus – "

"Takuma Ichijo, he's enrolled in the same classes as you are to keep an eye out on you, see if you're _behaving_." Kanme interjected her.

Aura hated that word.

"And one more thing – don't try to escape him. Because he will find you. And if he doesn't, I'll find you."

Those last words fled her ears as she ran out of school grounds. Aura was as nervous as a tick. That was, until she walked out the door to be greeted by the sight of the water fountain. She leaned her palms against it, while splashing water in her face.

"Bastard!" she screamed, to no one in particular.

Aura sighed struggling not to be overwhelmed by the conversation that they had just had moments ago. Kaname didn't trust her. And she didn't trust him. That was the way things were.

Aura sat down on the fountains edge as she felt a chill cold breeze run through her; naturally, since winter was approaching. There was a long stretch of path up to the main gate of the dorm and the school. Aura sighed, she remembered Kaname's words: "Only straight to and back from the academy to the dorms."

But quite frankly after today Aura didn't give a damn. She could stay out a little late. Curfew wasn't for another hour and since there wasn't much sunlight. Who would find out?

Looking back, making sure no one saw her Aura continued walking until she was in some forest part of the school, almost in the outer circle, when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. As the atmosphere grew steadily darker even though it was pretty early in the morning, a breeze blew, scattering fallen leaves at her feet. She shivered and pulled her blazer closer. Something didn't feel right.

Convinced that her nerves were shot, Aura lit a cigarette, and blew it out. The cloud of smoke whirling in wispy waves in the air. Maybe she could find just one spot she could be alone and at peace. No vampires, no purebloods, no drama, just her and this beautiful night.

As she turned a corner, a vampire with gleaming, red-colored eyes dressed in night class uniform identical to hers blocked her way. He was a fairly tall vampire standing at 6'4", towering over her petite frame. She backed away as subtly as she could, but the vampire didn't miss the movement.

Her back hit against something and a hand shot out and grabbed the back of Aura's head and slammed the side of her face into the wall painfully.

Just then quiet footsteps pattered across the grass. Several vampires were behind her. Aura was surrounded. She didn't feel it earlier but it was hard to ignore now. There were a lot of level B vampires surrounding her but no one was attacking. There were at least more than five of them. A hoard of vampires probably stood in the background no doubt.

"Comfortable?" A voice chuckled softly.

Having a thousand words of hate race throughout her mind, Aura turned around and faced him. The snobby bastard... Aidou Hanubasa.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Aura asked in annoyance and fright. "What's with this all of a sudden?!" she demanded.

_How did I let myself get into this situation?_ Aura didn't understand what was going on. It was an ambush of some kind. The members of the night class were tense. She wasn't even sure why she was present in the middle of all this with her head pressed painfully against the wall. Surely they didn't want to _really_ hurt her.

"Aura Kaibara..." Aura spared the vampire a momentary look, and then her eyes found the familiar faces of Ruka, Aidou, and the others. "You're the one who disrespected Kaname-sama, aren't you?" A random vampire said.

"That's what this is about? Will anyone stop bringing that up? He's a pureblood, a good-for-nothing pureblood." Aura said coolly, returning her attention to the random vampire.

"I've had enough of you talking about Kaname-sama like that!" Ruka snapped.

"You can't do this to me, I didn't do nothing wrong!" Straining her eyes off to the side to see, Aura could tell that it was the two vampires and one other she hadn't seen before who were restraining her. Growing angrier by the second, Aura tried her hardest to break out of the hands, but her efforts were laughable, the hands that had her bounded to the wall held so sturdy that she could barely move an inch. "You better tell your goons to get their hands off me if you don't want me to tell your _precious Kaname-sama_ what happened here."

Some of them let out light yet amused chuckles at Aura's words. But some became quiet because Kaname's order to leave the level C alone was absolute and usually they wouldn't disobey such an order. But they were still angry so they would take the risk no matter the consequences. They would get back at Aura even if they were to be punished by Kaname in the process.

"You have some nerve talking to us like that. You're nothing but a lowly Level C trying to fit in with other vampires! It was because of your actions that we cannot let this continue. Because you're undisciplined." One of the vampires spoke up.

Aura clinched her teeth at the vampires' remark and tried again to break free, but as before her efforts proved to be fruitless. "I don't give a damn about your little threats." She snapped. "And I certainly don't give a damn about your Kaname either."

Aura grunted as she was suddenly kneed in the forcefully in the stomach.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you? You better be careful about what you say if you plan on staying at cross academy." A random male vampire said.

Launching a look back at the one who had hit her she glared. This only caused them to laugh more, as Aura straightened herself scowling at them. She struggled against them. "Do it again and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine, pal." She muttered, jaw clenched. This shame burning in her cheeks rekindled her strength, and somehow she was able to buckle hard enough to move, giving her space to bring a knee up and jam it into her attacker's solar plexus. Her captor gave only a soft grunt but barely flinched. However, it got him to remove his hold on Aura's wrists. Then she punched the other one on her left with everything she had. He reeled back shortly, but it was enough time for Aura to scramble away from him and run for it.

"What's the rush, Aura?" Aidou said.

Aura was shaken out of her escape mode when suddenly the ground became a sheet of ice. The suddenness paired with her not know how to counter the ice made for a bad combination and Aura felt her weight start to collapse before she could react, she threw out her arm to try and catch herself and met the hard, solid ice suddenly beneath her.

"Now you see the difference in our power? A lowly level C could never hope to obtain powers like us Level B vampires. You could never compare to me."

Pushing off the ground trying to steady herself. "Shut up!" Aura yelled. "I kicked your ass once, I'll do it again!" Aura rolled up her sleeves.

"Do it again?" Aidou smiled, "I see. Now that you remind me I have been meaning to pay you back for that." Aidou chuckled as she tried to step towards him. "It's a good thing Kaname-sama can't see us, so we can get away with it even if we were to kill you right now. But…do despair," Aidou continued, his grin growing wider. "I will teach you…that the physical strength of a level C you were counting on is in comparable to my own power."

And with that, the ice in Aidou's hands rang out a high solid note; emitting an eerie glow. That wasn't good.

From Aura's perspective, Aidou looked like a person with two pairs of ice swords attached to his arms. Not exactly what she was expecting, but she had gotten used to odd powers of purebloods and level B vampires and had learned _not_ to underestimate their power.

"What's that?" she asked. But Aidou did not reply.

Instead, Aidou had disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Aura, preparing to deal a deadly blow. 'N_o choice, I got to use it'_ thought Aura. With incredible ease, Aura unsheathed her dagger as it was strapped to her thigh hidden under her skirt. But Aura met him head on and they clashed. As Aura deflected Aidou's thrust, the ice exploded into dust from the sheer, raw power, while the force of contact threw Aura back as she crashed into the wall behind her. Aidou could only say "What?" before being thrown forcefully back.

The dust of ice cleared slowly. Crouched down, Aidou could only touch his right arm that was no longer incased in ice where Aura had deflected it, completely taken aback.

What had happened just now?

_Impossible! _Thought Aidou, wide eyed and stunned. _She deflected it? Dodging it I could understand. Though she shouldn't even be able to dodge at that speed to begin with… Even so, dodging it, I could understand…but, she deflected it? She deflected my blow?_ _There's no way she could force me like this!_

A little ways off, Aidou landed neatly on the hard earth, his left arm incased in ice was relaxed and pointing at the ground. He had purposely let down his guard. Why though? Where did it get such foolish confidence?

Aidou's breathing was slowing. He had to regain his usual composure.

"Why so surprised?" asked Aura, as calm as ever. "Is it so unbelievable that a mere level C can fight?"

At this, Aidou laughed. "Interesting, you parried that well," he complimented, "I'm shocked though. The brute force of our clash threw you back with the single swing of my arm. That is how powerful high ranking vampires are. To tell the truth, I didn't think a level C such as you could have inhuman abilities to this extent. It was simply a case of your physical strength momentarily exceeding mine. Miracles like that happen from time to time. I will see to it that miracles like that never happen again by crushing you to pieces with my ice!"

Aura eyes widened like saucers.

She leapt back, a good distance away from the blonde vampire who had just sent various spikes of ice in her direction. Aidou attacked her again and again, but Aura continued to ward off all of his attacks. All around, the spikes of ice kept shooting at her each time she moved and more so when she tried to stop and rest. Thinking quick Aura cart wheeled and dodge out of the way as another round came hurtling.

Aidou became annoyed. "Tch…Did you really think I couldn't follow your moves?" Aidou said, as ice crawled up her legs incasing them making her immobile so she couldn't move.

Aura gasped at this, she was a sitting duck. She looked to her left. At once, Aidou came from that direction with great speed, swinging spikes of ice. But this time, blood splattered the ground. Bringing his arms down, the spikes of ice flying down with them. Aura crouched down, pain engulfing her body. The tiny icicles cut at her skin and clothes. In one last attempt she stood upward quickly, sending her dagger hurling away from herself and towards Aidou. The dagger whizzed past his head, creating a slight cut on the side of his cheek.

He turned to face her. "Is this all you've got?" said Aidou in a tone that suggested he was bored. Sending another round for the seventh time Aura could do nothing but stand there, as she took the brutal onslaught.

_I failed._ Those words crossed Aura's mind as she quietly collapsed, pain blinding her senses. She could barely make out their towering figures, she had cuts and scratches all over her face, and her clothes where slightly ripped. Aura could only lie there. All energy drained from the sudden lack of energy and shock.

"St..op…" She tried to say. Feeling exhausted and helpless she finally stopped fighting and sagged against the wall in defeat.

Aura could barely open her eyes now, she could feel herself dying. With a great strain to keep her eyes from blurring, yet it was over. She would either bleed to death within minutes or Aidou and the other vampires would deal the finishing blow.

"We need to stop, we'll kill her." Akatsuki said in a bored tone his voice lacking its usual bravery, as Aura grew weaker. Out of everyone he could see that the level C was clearly suffering. He didn't know what to do and it was not his character to do so either, but he was inclined to stay and help the other vampires instead of walking away without concern, which was his would-be normal reaction.

To Aura he seemed to be the only vampire with a lot of common sense but he took no action against them.

"What's wrong Akatsuki?" Ruka asked, as everyone looked at him. "Don't forget what she said to Kaname-sama," Ruka looked at Akatsuki like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Akatsuki sighed. Aura turned her attention from the other vampires to the one who had fire circling around him in which he had just thrown at Aura.

Not far from her, she felt two presences approaching. _Now what? _But to her surprise, it seemed the two were actually coming this way. _No, these aren't vampires there… _

She lifted her own arms up in front of herself, a futile attempt to dodge. When suddenly she was picked up in strong arms and flew into the air.

Everyone had frozen. They had expected them after all. The prefects always did turn up at the last possible second.

Zero had landed hard on rubble, carrying Aura in his arms bridal style.

"Aura!" A voice said in concern. "Are you alright?" It was Yuki but she was aware of another presence besides her, Zero's.

Aura would have blushed at the proximity of their bodies but she felt her eyelids become heavy and tired. She looked weak and fragile in Zero's arms.

She opened her eyes, at first fuzzy but it cleared. Then her vision swerved as a raging burn intervened, it burned her, "It hurts." She whispered.

"After a fight like that, I'm not surprised. You're limbs must be sore right now…"

Aura couldn't hear him. The constant beat of her heart drummed in her ears. She heard her labor for breathe. Her hand flew at her left shoulder as the burning inside intensified. Seemingly unaware of the stares he was drawing, Zero dropped Aura carefully onto the ground. Aura couldn't contemplate anything besides the fire that erupted inside her. It was painful and yet she was so..._hungry._

"Aura!" Yuki's mouth fell open when she saw the state Aura was in and Zero couldn't dare look directly at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Aura asked on her knees due to Aidou's previous assault as she stared at Yuki and Zero. She knew they should have been in bed after prefect duty hours.

"Stay out of this Prefects! This doesn't concern humans."

"No vampire is going to tell me what to do. I make it my business." Zero hissed while swiftly drawing his bloody rose at the night students. That stunt alone actually made them stop in their actions. "Back up." His voice was calm but it was deadly. His eyes looked like they were about to devour anyone who dared go against him.

As if on cue Yuki suddenly had her staff held out in front of her and Aura, which made the other vampire students glare at them. "Fighting is against the rules. Before this situation escalates, please, return to your dorms immediately." Yuki voiced firmly. Aura didn't say anything she just let Yuki pull her behind her as they readied for a fight. Yuki was using her frail body as a boulder to keep the vampires away from Aura.

The fight began and ended in a more or less tolerable atmosphere. It seemed whenever Yuki got involved it was impossible to fight back because of Kaname's affection for the female prefect. No doubt if anything were to happen to her they would all find themselves dead.

"What is all the commotion about?" Kaname said.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuki gasped.

Everyone became tense.

Aura looked up to see the pureblood and gasped. She didn't know what to say to Kaname, not that anyone was saying anything at all. Instead, everyone looked like they'd rather be somewhere else, as if they avoided looking at the purebloods face, but more especially, Kaname was looking into Aura's gaze.

Aura was sporting a gash across her face and a heavily bruised cheek. The wisps of black hair on her face drooped like a wilted plant, she was so thin and delicate she seemed ready to break and fall apart at the slightest of winds. She leaned against the wall as if clinging to it as if she herself was a statue glued to the spot, immobile. He saw that Aura's eyes were completely red and glowing with so much thirst and pain that they were beginning to droop from exhaustion for half an hour, and when her head began to become lightheaded a few times, someone cleared their throat.

They were all waiting for something. Something to happen.

"You better keep better eye on your kind, Kuran. We found them attacking night class student." Zero said.

"I am very disappointed with you all today," He started, staring out into the night students. Kaname remained quiet for a moment as if to let his words sink in and fill their minds with guilt. "Attacking another student is a greater disgrace than my pride. Stop your antics must you continue bringing shame to all vampires? I cannot fathom what would drive you all to act like such animals. I am not happy about that."

A few disembodied _sorry's_ floated through the night students, earning an aggravated huff from the pureblood. Whenever Kaname entered a room everyone took this man seriously, and Kaname knew this. Aura knew, because he was a pureblood, expressing his dissatisfaction, he proposed something that was sure to get his unruly students back in line.

"All privileges are suspended. No night class student is allowed to leave campus, no matter their rank, or their social status," He said sternly. "If I have to treat you all like children, I will, and like a parent takes away their children's toys when they behave badly, I will take away what you hold dear: your ability to leave. I'll have you all confined to school grounds until you learn to keep out of trouble."

The atmosphere had certainly changed. The student body had gone from apathetic to hateful in a split second, and you could feel it. It was stifling, and Aura felt like with one more provocation, it would take more than Kaname's word to end what chaos would be sure to unfold.

"Go back to your dorms. Classes are canceled for the rest of the night, and if I hear that any of you are giving our new student trouble, I will not hesitate to have you suspended," Kaname said. He was laying down the law, and making this all the more serious. "You're dismissed."

"But Kaname-sama!" one of them whined, "We were just-!"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Kaname retorted with uncharacteristic severity.

The night students begrudgingly drifted out, murmuring amongst themselves at the Dorm President's abrupt change in mood. The prefects watched as Kaname started to walk towards the girl, "Are you alright?" He said quietly.

When the girl didn't answer and Kaname saw that her breathing was ragged, he became concerned.

Turning to the prefects, he informed them, "Well then, Yuki." Kaname said as he smiled kindly. "Thank you for all your hard work. It's getting late, I'll be sure to care of them, and Kaibara."

"Ah, yes!" Yuki nodded enthusiastically.

Zero walked off, not wanting to be there any longer than have to.

Kaname hadn't expected the fight to upset the new student to such an extent, and he felt an unfamiliar pang of pity when he saw Aura's bruised face in the moonlight. Leaning towards her, he put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, an uncommonly tender gesture for her. And he was surprised by the gentle manner he took with the newcomer.

"Can you walk?" Kaname asked softly.

Aura slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Aura immediately ran back to the moon Dorm as fast as she could. She almost bumps into Takuma as she scurried past the stairs both were startled when they came face to face with each other.

"A-Aura?" Takuma looked surprised. "What are you doing here? Curfew was about to–" He immediately stopped when he saw the fresh bruises on her. He didn't know if she was physically alright or not. He was afraid for a second that Aura had attacked another night class student, but when he saw that it was actually the young level C who was bruised up, he realized what happened. He was also afraid she would collapse any minute. What was even more surprising was that she didn't say anything and ran to her room without a word.

* * *

**That was an intense chapter. ****I thought about breaking it up into two parts, but it just didn't make as much sense without the beginning and end in my opinion. Also, if it felt chaotic having to keep changing my mind all the time. But *shrugs* it'll do.**

**Thanks those of you who are reviewed! I didn't expect anyone would be interested in this story. It's truly flattering. Right now, I have an idea of where I want this story to end up, but I'm pretty unclear about how to get there.**

**Also, I'm sorry to the ZeroXOC fans, but there will be none in this story. There are a few hints of romance involved with Aura and Zero as well as Ichijo Takuma though and maybe there will be a YukiXZero along the way, But there will be no romantic relationship between my OC and Zero. Apologies if you were looking for it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Level E

She raced down the winding hallways, eventually entering her room. Aura quickly shut the door, again leaving Aura alone.

"Damn it..." She leaned against the door as she hyperventilated. Her already glowing eyes brightened dramatically, rage feeding her vampire emotions.

At this rate she wouldn't last. She needed _it_ and she needed it _now_. Aura pushed herself up and off against the door.

Blinding heat had sent her collapsing down to the floor, curling up against herself, writhing with agony that she never knew she could feel, Aura was once again brought aware of how much her time she had left in this world would be eroded. She was on the floor, face scrunched in torment, and the breaths that she had been taking so easily before suddenly seemed so difficult to achieve, so much more than she could handle. Every heave of her chest brought her a new wave of pain, and as she struggled to bring that under control, small groans escaped from her mouth, groans that she would never have imagined would be emitted from her.

Her eyes felt wet, and Aura was ashamed that she knew why.

From her, who once used to be a human, who was once a being oblivious of the things she feared. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault that it had happened. She was just a child and there was nothing she could have done to have stopped it.

Her human life had been like a curtain, veiling her from the world of emotion, from the field of pain. As her human life was sapped away along with her faith, the world of the humans seemed so much more alive. So much more painful. So much more unbearable to look back on.

In that one moment, Aura tried to fumble in her pocket, to reach for the bottle in there. She could feel it dimly against her thigh, but her arms didn't seem to want to move. Her fingers did not want to uncurl themselves from the fists that they had balled into.

And so, for the first time in her very very long life, she lay there, doubled in pain, utterly helpless.

Lay there as blood seeped from her mouth to drip slowly on the floor, lay there in utter humiliation as the world slid in and out of focus for her. Lay there as strength seemed to have betrayed her like Kami had betrayed her. But He had been Aura's strength, and it made sense in Aura's faltering mind that as her belief broke, so did her strength.

Aura was slumped in the corner, eyes still glowing bright red in the darkness. Slowly making her way to her bathroom, the door squeaking as she opened it. Walking to the sink she started the water.

"You hold evil memories..." she muttered to no one in particular apart from the mirror which started innocently back.

"Some of which I'd like to forget..." She said, clenching her eyes tight.

The bottle settled heavy in the pocket of her blazer coat, like a weight that was too much for her to bear. It was like a curse that Aura knew she would never be rid of, and therefore with hastily shaking hands she devoured a tall glass of red liquid, lest she be brought down crumbling. And Aura knew that she was already teetering on the edge of falling - all it would take was one small push.

Aura huffed discontentedly as she watched her irises morph from a hungry crimson to a mutilated, unnatural light blue and eventually back into their usual sea-blue color. She despised those tablets. Contraire to popular belief, they tasted like water and dry dirt mixed together. It wasn't as glorious as the real thing.

She threw the glass bottle in her pale hand an accusatory glare before setting it down a little too hard. Smirking, she admired the thin, web-like cracks that danced across the surface of the glass that sat now so innocently on the side in front of the mirror. When Aura read the inscription on the bottle at that particular point of time, who would have thought that these little pills that some vampires were so dependent upon could actually take away the pain that she felt. It was a genius invention to say the least. If it weren't for the blood tablets she wouldn't even be here now.

When Takuma came for her, the physical torture had subsided. It came and it went, but Aura was already broken. When Takuma knocked on the door, Aura did not answer, Aura was silent. She was silent all the way back to her room, and when she laid down on the bed, she made not a sound. Aura merely stared forward, although she had no idea what there was to look forward to. The night classes had begun again the next night. Aura simply did not care. Her existence that she was so proud of was slowly slipping away into nothingness. She was staring at nothing but dark emptiness.

Seeing she didn't have anything to do and as the bottle of tablets was practically calling out to her, she gave up into her thoughts and reached forward and her fingers reached into her pocket, curled around the smooth, cool surface of the glass bottle containing the pills, and she dragged it out.

Aura rolled the bottle over and over in her hands, staring at it.

She opened the bottle, and shook out ten more tablets into her hand, and dropped them into a cup of water for it to dissolve, and drank. She was showing restraint; yet, she had down the whole bottle within a small amount of time.

Gulping in breaths of the cool night air, Aura blinked, just once. That was odd. Aura frowned, she was taking them more than usual now. But somehow she hadn't the will to care.

Aura stared out the window contemplating. _"What am I doing in a place like this?" _It would be so easy to just leave. And as Aura finally came to the conclusion she did not want to stay here any longer, Aura made her choice. Checking her clock on the night stand. It was time. She didn't need to put this off any longer.

Aura slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her bag. She rummaged around the room for a while before stuffing everything in it. She would run away and find another place that she would be accepted and most importantly safe, but was that the right thing to do?

She grabbed her coat and jumped out of the second floor window landing gracefully on her feet, walking down the walkway. The other vampires were all out running various errands on a Sunday, leaving her in an empty dorm.

She traveled leisurely across down the walkway standing in front of the main gate looking back. Architecturally, it was a magnificent building, but what happened on the inside isn't as amazing. Despite the beauty of the structure, the thought of the building revolted her. The people inside rejected her. They provided her no help in her times of need. No solace in an organization supposedly comprised of hope and respect. The entire point of vampirism was torn away from her because she didn't fit into what they thought "High class society vampires" like them were supposed to be.

Aura stood there for a minute, eying the gate that she had become very familiar with, even after she hadn't gone through it very much. She sighed dejectedly. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did it have to happen at all?

From within his office, Kaname watched as Aura fled from the moon dormitories. He grasped the bottom edge of the window, and tugged, staring through the glass. He saw the girl run across the walkway to the main gates, dimly now in the darkness outside, and across the court yard below the window. Above the muffled sound of the motorcycle far below, he could hear the dry scrape of its movement, like a leaf on the pavement.

Takuma then turned to Kaname and said; "That girl is going be real trouble to look after."

Then as if everything had stilled completely, the curtains swinging back from the wall to hang free again, he saw the dark sheet drop to the window ledge and Aura slide over out of sight.

"Yes," Kaname replied, "She will be."

* * *

By the time Aura left, it was already getting dark. For a while she just road around, wanting to go somewhere but not actually knowing where to go. Driving around really got her mind off things.

She was picking up speed until someone tall and lanky ran in front of her blocking her way, almost ran her off the road. When she went to turn and avoid the guy, Aura slammed on her brakes as she felt skidded and lost control of the bike. Her breath hitched as she and her bike slammed full-force into the ground.

Aura bounced off the motorcycle and landed on the ground with a soft thud. She sat up and glared at the motorcycle.

She instantly turned and realized what had just happened. But when the guy turned around to look at her she gasped. She took only one look at the sight of the man, before she grabbed the dagger out of her right thigh-holster.

She took in his appearance and deduced that he was a vital threat.

He was obviously a level E, a vampire gone mad.

He had glowing deep blood red eyes, he had claw like hands, his skin was unnaturally pale, he was very beautiful but he wore dirty, ragged and torn clothes and when he opened his mouth she saw his sharp fangs.

Aura became instantly saddened at the sight of him. Ever since that day when she had been changed into a vampire she had always felt sorry for those who had been reduced to a level E. Whether they wanted it or not. Like her, they never really did have a choice...

"You poor thing. Look what they've done to you..." Aura murmured, she only looked sadly into those blood red eyes.

She stood her ground as the putrid scent of a Level E vampire made its way, consuming the alleyway as it charged at her and was in front of her. Within seconds he slashed at her with his gnarled looking nails, she skipped backwards so that the attack narrowly missed, cutting through the silky fabric of her coat. Hitting the balcony wall behind her she almost fell off.

Aura blinked as she caught sight of fresh blood on his tattered shirt, it led straight down all over his clothes. Her eyes narrowed as she straightened herself away from the wall. She knew the other vampire must have attacked a human pedestrian so it was hardly a surprise to smell human blood off of him

The Level E stared at Aura, his eyes half-opened. "Blood . . . blood?"

She knew by now to just strike. The silver shone from the blade as she raised the weapon in her hand, her fingers began to squeeze the hilt tighter. There was nothing left of him, he was just a beast. A beast who killed for blood. No mercy could be spared for monsters like these. . . monsters like her. Aura's eyes narrowed. The human side of the level E before her, was already dead. Just a hollow shell of its former self.

She wondered what kind of life this man lead, or what life he could have had lead if he hadn't been bitten by a pureblood vampire. Would he have been a well devoted man of kami? Maybe a proud business man who was a good husband with a wife and two kids? Why was it people like this level E before her, punished for the sins they hadn't committed full heartedly? What kind of justice is there in killing...

Aura couldn't find the will to move her dagger. She felt, divided, with what she should do. Aura would've mercifully stabbed it in the heart, ending it's life, but had the notion to leave it be to die on it's own. _I need to end this. _Aura thought.

Before bringing its other hand down the E level vampire paused and just widened its eyes. The level E backed away slowly from Aura as if something had spooked it. The level E stumbled backwards away from Aura who didn't seem to notice somebody behind her yet. Confusion crossed over her face before she turned around and realized what it was the level E was so afraid of-

"Kaname…"

The pureblood appeared out of the shadows of the alley. Kaname looked disgusted at the sight before him taking a moment before coming forward taking his time and letting his heels click hard against the ground.

Aura looked back at the cowering level E. Now was her chase while the level E he was distracted but, Aura closed her light wide blue eyes- she couldn't kill him. She didn't want to kill the level E like this…She couldn't imagine her hands stained with blood.

She just couldn't.

Just then a strong but yet lean chest pressed itself against her back, hands gripped the weapon in her shaking hand and trusted it forwards hitting the Level E vampire right through the heart. Sparks were flying from the weapon- shocking the vampire.

A blood curling scream ripped itself from the level E's throat, causing Aura to open her eyes up only to see pale hands gripping her weapon. It was Kaname who was holding her dagger.

"You should be more careful, Kaibara."

"What the hell are you doing here, Kaname?" she demanded, sparing any gratitude.

"Saving your life apparently," replied Kaname, seizing to be amazed at how impudent the level C vampire was. It irritated him.

Aura snatched her wrist from him almost as if she had been burned, dismissing Kaname as she slipped it back inside it's holster. "I didn't need your help."

Kaname watched Aura walk away. However, when he spoke, his voice remained calm. "You were hesitating. Did you sympathize with it . . . because you're the same?"

Silence passed between them. She didn't want to admit it but Kaname was right.

There was a roar of pain. Aura gasped. She sprung forward and ran for the pureblood.

"Wait!" Aura yelled, bounding after him. "Wait!"

He felt Aura's fear. Not for him. But for the level E lying on the ground steadily bleeding to death. And … sweet Kami. She feared for him. She wanted to get him away from the pureblood. She wanted to get him to stop before Kaname had a chance to kill him. She would not let him die. Not when she had something to say about it.

Everything she had lost and what she knew she craved the most. The level E was no different than the rest, no different from her.

"Kaname!" she cried. "Kaname, stop!"

Kaname watched as Aura shot past him and in front of the dying level E only skidding to a halt when standing between the level and the advancing, monstrous figure of the pureblood.

"Kaibara, move aside. You are in the way." Kaname commanded. He did not stop for long. Kaname forced her back by continuing his advancement.

"All my life I have been fighting for a chance to live!" Aura shouted, refusing to let him have his way. "Do you really think I am going to stand aside and let you kill this vampire?"

He stopped in his tracks, "Can you not see that it is suffering?" he said, making her look at the level E on the ground. "Only through death can a level E truly be free from its blood thirsty beast."

"Don't hurt him!" Aura shouted at the pureblood, afraid for the level E. "He didn't choose to be this way! Don't hurt him!"

The pureblood went on advancing.

"Don't do this," The girl pleaded with her eyes.

Kaname ignored her please. In a swift moment blood exploded in the air, covering them with the vile red liquid that painted the streets in the center of the ground and as the vampire disintegrated into thin air his body dissipated into dust.

Killing the level E was fast and easy. It ended before Aura could realize what happened. The pureblood hadn't so much as even moved or touched the level E...he just exploded out of thin air. Leaving little to no evidence that anything ever occurred there. If this was Kaname's pureblood powers she was more afraid of him now than she was ever before. All he had to do was look at her and she would become a squashed bug scattered to the wind.

Aura looked disgusted taking a small step back and grimacing as she looked at the pureblood. Kaname held neither pride nor gratification in killing, just carrying out the act with grace and utmost nonchalance. He took a moment to look at her putting Aura on edge.

Would he kill her too? Should she run?

With the threat gone, Kaname turned and started to walk away. She glanced at the pureblood, who was patiently waiting for her. His long coat was fluttering with the light breeze. She looked at the spot where the level E had died and commented, "No." her expression returning to a dark one, the aura returning with it. "No." Aura whispered.

"No!" Aura yelled as she lunged toward the pureblood. "No!"

He saw Aura's eyes move back to the pureblood and narrow to a glare as she removed the dagger from its sheath on her thigh. She swiped at him just missing him as he took a step back. And as she brought the blade over her head to stab him he blocked it with his forearm while grabbing her wrist in the process.

Aura whispered into his ear, "Every time I look at you, your eyes remind me of my unforgettable past. It makes me sick."

Memories of what happened in the past flashed in Aura's head as she took her hand away from him. She clenched her fist while her face showed worry when she remembered some memories in her past.

It was so obvious she would lose to him. In their struggle it was shown on both of their faces as stared into each others eyes of who was going to win. A mere level C could never hope to defeat a pureblood. They knew this.

Kaname resisted the urge to smile. Aura was so ignorant to think she could kill him. The girl was either stupid or very brave. He held the girls wrist in his hand watching Aura's features twist into an automatic defiance. What did he see in this one.

Aura struggled and wriggled in his grasp, and he twisted her left arm behind her back until she cried in a high-pitched voice.

There was no Prefects anywhere to help her this time. _I can't lose to him _Aura shook her head. He twisted her arm even stronger and she drooped, biting her lower lip. Blood trickled down her chin, but her eyes still held an iron determination.

Kaname quickly analyzed every aspect of their position, aware that he could kill her if he wasn't careful.

"No!" Aura yelled, her voice hoarse and almost unearthly. "No, no, noooo!"

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." He scolded tersely, hoping she'd at least apologize. Kaname released her and she slumped to her knees, allowing Aura some time to calm down and contemplate what her next step would be. She had already planned on killing Kaname, but there was another idea she was struggling with… no. She wouldn't go back.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught!" She retorted without remorse.

Suddenly Aura felt dizzy, and weak. She knew she couldn't keep up with another fight after just recovering from one, as much as she wanted to put the pureblood out of _her_ misery she knew she couldn't _fight_ the way she is now. Thinking they were finished, Aura quietly started to walk towards her damaged motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"None of your business" Aura growled. "I don't really have any interest in Cross Academy...and as for the night class...I hate them!" While tinkering with her bike Aura kicked it in frustration, "Great. It's broke" Aura cursed.

"What are you going to do now?" Kaname asked calmly. But he already knew since her bike was damaged beyond repair she had no choice but back track towards the academy. Whether she wanted to leave or not it was up to her. Kaname wouldn't interfere with her decision and drag her back if the girl wished not to return. After all the girl was only his responsibility on school grounds.

"What's it look like, I'm going back to the Academy, so it seems." Aura growled. Shaking her head Aura realized there was no point denying it any longer… Well looks like the good times are going to come back. She was not liking this situation at all.

Kaname could see the fire burning in her eyes again like before. She always got that look when she was right after a fight. He noticed Aura was paler than usual and didn't want to take the risk. Kaname just looked at her concerned. She had been ill for some days and she just started moving around again. He knew for a level C that she had to be careful and start things slow.

It was impossible to walk back. She simply could not do it. She couldn't bring herself to make the slightest movement. The strength was gone from her legs; her shivering hands-numb, cold, and desperately rigid-had lost all deftness; her easy ability to move and balance was gone. Within a step or two, if she tried to move, she knew that he would stumble and fall. Her breathing got faster, her breaths painful and raspy. She tried stepping forward, but immediately regretted it. S_he felt_ a warm hand on her shoulder. Her legs gave out underneath her.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Finally! I finished the 7th chapter! **

**I know it took me forever so please don't be mad at me!**

**I just wanted to make it so perfect that you guys would love it.**

**But no matter what I did I still wasn't satisfied with my ideas. Especially with the 6th chapter. I'm still not happy with the fight scene because I wanted a little more action. **

**Until then before I can ever re-edit my chapters that I'm not happy with I need to put them on hold and think a little more on them but as for the future chapters I will continue even if their crappy. Though I can't promise I can update as fast as college classes are approaching.**

**Kindly Rate and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Questions Remain

Aura roused from slumber and looked froze, beside her in the familiar sight of the leather chairs that occupied the small area Takuma sat asleep.

Aura really didn't remember much, other then the next day she woke up in her bed. Although she had a panic attack after she woke up afraid that her clothes were changed, but she still wore the clothes she wore the last day.

They were now back at the dorm. Aura sat up immediately feeling embarrassed.

Yawning, and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she blinked around her room before her stomach complained its lack of breakfast. Grumbling to herself, she crawled off to the end of the bed, kicking the sheets from her ankles and resumed an upright stance. Nausea swept over her making her regret the decision quickly and sat back down with her head between her legs until the feeling passed.

_What's wrong with me? _She thought. The hunger inside her intruded on her sour mood and she made up her mind to scavenge for blood tablets. Aura stood up again and opened a drawer she then froze, taking in the familiar sight of the leather chairs that occupied the small area and how everything was still in place. _Oh…_ _that's right. _Aura thought as memories from last night returned. Nothing in the room had changed, not that she had expected it to or be back so soon. But there was something else that happened, she blinked and rubbed her head as if that could wipe away the fog from her brain. The sense of panic that had bubbled up inside her quickly flushed her entire body sweat. She staggered the arm of nearest chair before her legs could give out to her knees. It was like she had no energy.

"Aura?" asked a deep voice.

Her eyes weaved upwards, staring at a hazy form of a man who had just woken up in the chair. She stared at him as her ears began ringing when he moved around to see her properly. At the cool touch that cupped her cheek, Aura shivered and closed her eyes as his hand moved to her wet forehead. "You should be in bed." Takuma said with green eyes intense on her face.

Not having the strength to argue otherwise, she let him scoop an arm around her to pull her up. Aura found herself back in bed. After pulling up the blankets to her waist, propping her head back on some pillows. She observed Takuma perform his best to make sure she was comfortable.

Takuma had turned his attention back to her, "Aura, are you alright?"

She had shaken her head because she was everything but fine. Her heartbeat was unsteady, her body covered with cold sweat. Every muscle ached like she had been flogged. She began to become very hungry that no matter how many blood tablets she took, it just could not be enough to satisfy the beast within her. She shook her head, shut her eyes, trying to fight it off.

"Aura, don't you think you're taking those a lot more lately?"

Aura brought her eyes up again and locked eyes with Takuma, noting the confusion in his eyes. Flicking her eyes to her hands, Aura realized that all this time, she had gripped the bottle of pills tightly in her hands, never letting go. Bringing that hand up to her face now, Takuma screwed up his face in a further look of confusion, and Aura laughed a bitter laugh as she unscrewed the bottle cap once more, shaking the pills within, hearing them clink against the glass in a inexplicable sense of satisfaction.

"I will be fine, Takuma."

And Aura swallowed another pill.

But Takuma didn't look convinced.

"How long have I been out?" She questioned as she pushed her hair back. Takuma just smiled.

"About a couple hours." He was smiling, but Aura saw something else in his eyes.

Aura stared at his face, a knot twisting in her heart. "I'm so sorry." She whispered her voice was low. "My leaving was a little abrupt."

"Everything is going to be alright." He murmured. "Now smile now, the worst has passed on like a storm." Aura smiled and he tenderly looked upon the exquisite curl of her mouth. "Much better." He whispered "Crying does not suit you. And I would not ever wish to be the one who cause them. Now get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." but as he moved to stand, Aura grasped at his sleeve.

What happened then?" Aura asked.

"You passed out." Takuma sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and said after contemplating his thoughts. "But that doesn't surprise me, after all you had become ill after the fight with the others and I'm sure the events from last night took a toll on you as hard as it did."

"Kaname he..."

"Kaname-sama, brought you back of course." Answering her question.

To this, she remained quiet. "And" Aura looked at the blonde vampire curiously as he walked over to her window, pulling back the curtain. "He even fixed your bike." he smiled as if he had just revealed some great gift. "Isn't that nice of Kaname-sama?" he said.

"I could have fixed it myself." Aura said matter-of-factly. "He didn't have to do it for me."

"Ah, that may be true. But the fact that Kaname-sama wanted to do it makes all the difference."

Aura smiled at a loss of words, surprised how quickly Kaname had gotten her bike fixed. Why would he fix it for her anyway? She was always firing him with words of hate yet he was willing to fix the damages. But before she had the mind to say a thing, he shut off the lights and closed the door.

00oo00oo00

The footsteps sounded in the corridor and Kaname perked his ears, immediately recognizing Takuma. The blonde was usually moving around silently, but when he decided to announce his presence with a squeak of the door opening.

"Takuma, is that you?" the pureblood asked even if he knew perfectly well that the person slowly walking down the dark corridor was the Dorm Vice President, a tall fragile figure appeared in the doorway and Kaname waved his hand invitingly. Takuma stepped inside, scanning the purebloods face.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," the short, but kind answer came.

Kaname propped his elbow up on the couch and gazed at the open door. Frankly he wasn't in the mood to talk but he wanted to know and that's why he had decided to say something.

"You seen Kaibara today?" the Kaname called tentatively. "I've seen you going inside her room."

"Aura still doesn't feel well," Takuma answered at last with a worried tone.

Kaname pulled himself to a sitting position. The pureblood frowned.

"Is she sick?"

The blonde shrugged.

"I think it could be that her body is just exhausted. It is unfortunate but we have to remember that Aura is a slow healer than the rest of us. She processes the blood tablets much faster, and her system heals wounds more efficiently, so it takes a lot and she recovers slowly."

"Yes, I know." Kaname said. "Level C vampires can regenerate only half as fast than higher ranking vampires."

The silence stretched out. He'd sometimes come up to the his office and it would be quiet, but this didn't feel the same. Too much tension for it to be companionable.

"Talk to me, Takuma."

"Should I start reading off our academic performance stats or were you thinking of something specific?"

He heard the pureblood shift in the seat. "What happened?"

Takuma shook his head, looking at the ground. "You don't understand, Kaname-sama."

"Then make me understand."

"You know how she never looks rested?"

"I've been concerned about that, yes. Any signs of her falling?" asked Kaname.

Takuma shook his head. "No, but I found that she is taking the blood tablets irregularly. At least more than once daily."

"More than once daily?" Kaname's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, I watched her consume almost half the bottle when I stopped to talk to her." He looked thoughtful. "Do you think there's any chance that she might fall Kaname-sama?"

"Makes sense, but it's unlikely." he said. "Unlike Zero she can consume the blood tablets while he cannot. It is because that he is not drinking the blood continuously from Shizuka who had turned him into a vampire is the reason that he dangles on the edge of falling into a level E. "

"Kaname." Takuma gasped. "If Aura is a level C then-"

"Takuma, I need to learn more about this girl."

"I see. What will you do?"

"I'm going to go question the chairman," said Kaname. "Something will come up."

* * *

**Aww, Takuma is so positive. Isn't that cute. Jk. Ok, I know that was short but the next chapter will be longer. Promise! I'm just sorting out the major details of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Suspicion

As she leaned back in her chair, her feet propped up and things carelessly on the floor, outside her window Aura caught the sight of Kaname exiting the dorm. He was walking down the walkway with his back facing the dorms direction.

her eyes narrowed at his back. _Thats different... _Aura thought. Kaname was leaving the dorm early towards the academy, which was strange. Because everyone didn't leave the dorm for night class till, 8 o'clock p.m._  
_

Looking at the clock on her night stand it was only six in the afternoon. Day classes would be letting out soon.

When her eyes traveled back out the window her eyes widened as he stopped and then ever so slowly looked over his shoulder to stare right back at her with those fearsome brown eyes of his.

After getting caught staring she glared hatefully down at him as she yanked the curtain closed with a huff. _Whats he up to? _

_A_ura heard the gentle knock on the door, followed by the familiar "Hi, it's me." She looked up from the book she was reading. Peering over at the door.

Something wasn't right. The words were the same, the mannerisms the same, but something was troubling Takuma. His "Hi, it's me," was not the usual breezy greeting, or even the more hesitant approach he used when he thought Aura might be asleep or in pain. This was different. His body was braced, tension in his neck, his jaw slightly clenched.

Aura stared intently at the wooden door, not saying a word. Her brow dark, her face stuck in the book, she seemed lost in her own thoughts, and she telegraphed bad news.

It was silent for a minute. Aura pretended to go back to reading, but her mind was wandering. Night classes were tonight. Somehow she knew this wasn't a difficult choice to make obviously since she was avoiding the night class on purpose. It had to do with her, with the night class, and with what she was just now barely beginning to put behind her. She was pretty sure she didn't want to go.

He waited. Takuma just stared at the door facing. He sighed giving up, and walked through the empty corridors.

00oo00oo00

Chairman Cross sipped his tea and looked out of the window in his office to his adopted children outside in the courtyard; His daughter Yuki blowing her whistle at unrully students who broke the rules as she ran around in the sunshine. Yuki's sweat dropped and gave an akward smile as he waved wildly at them from his window inside his office. His son, the young man who was off to the side looked on, obviously trying to ignore the Chairman's antics as they grew desperate.

Smiling at both of them he closed the blinds and took a deep breath as he started writing. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said the Chairman.

"Ah," the Chairman's voice suddenly turned nervous. "How can I help you, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for answers."

The chairman looked at him curiously. He pushed his the black framed glasses. "Aren't we all? Can you be a little more specific?"

"Are you aware of the name, Kaibara Aura?"

The name came as a shock to Cross, as he had rembered the young lady entering his office on one occasion, "Yes, I've heard of her. I met her in my office on her first day to the academy, very polite and well mannered," Cross added at the end. "She's one of yours, correct?

_Well mannered, _Kaname noted of it. That girl had two sides to her like a coin.

"Yes, a member of the night class," Kaname nodded in agreement. "Are there any records? I need some information on her. Do you happen to know anything unusual about her? It does not necessarily have to 'stand out', but anything unusual would help."

"If you don't mind me asking, help with what? Why are you suddenly asking me about Kaibara Aura?"

"I do mind," Kaname said coldly.

It was silent for a few seconds, only the sound of the clock ticking in the corner. "Umm..." began Cross. "But..."

"But what?" said Kaname.

"Those files are strictly confidential," said Cross. "Only the student in question and the Senior Advisors are allowed to read them." he said finally. "I am sorry, Kaname-kun," The chairman began sympathetically, "but without a warrant I cannot release that information, not even to you."

"Of course," Kaname answered, as he turned to leave.

"Cross stood up from his desk. "Kaname-kun...? Why do you want to do this? Why are you concerned about this student?"

**_Aura whispered into his ear, "Every time I look at you, your eyes remind me of my unforgettable past. It makes me sick."_**

"I can't answer that, at least not yet..." he said thoughtfully, while in a thinking pose. "She is hiding something, and soon I will find out what." Just then Kaname opened the door and left without a word.

Returning to the dorm he saw everyone had gathhered in the main room. Takuma decended the stairs alone and Kaname already knew, but he just had to ask.

"Takuma?" Kaname asked vaguely hopeful.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess she's still not feeling well."

Takuma saw the struggle on Kaname's face. He hated having to tell Kaname this news. And there was no telling what Kaname would do with the information. He had to be told—he'd hear about it anyway—but Takuma just dreaded the idea that this was going to bring back all the pain and misery, just as Kaname was beginning to try to gain some kind of peace.

The two vampires remained silent as Takuma allowed Kaname time to process what he'd been told.

"Of course," he added quietly, glancing at Takuma's stricken face, "I'm sure you have a better idea than anyone else could what she's like." It was her choice. Her decision.

Not only Kaname was suspicious but the others were beginning to get really suspicious. Kaibara was obviously hiding something, but whatever it was it had to wait.

There were other matters to deal with.

* * *

**Any ideas or thoughts from you guys would be helpful. I'm having a little bit of writer's block is why the chapters aren't coming as fast as they were.**

Leave me a review plz! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Sweet Revenge -

Aura could hear the murmur of voices from the other room. She looked down at her watch and frowned, it was that time again, the night class was supposed to be gathering at this time once more. It was hard though to know what line to take with them. Takuma . . . He had been worried about Aura, over the course of the last week, he who was always happy at the best of times had sunk into near silence that he had yet to come by her room.

Every evening he would always come to her room then knock on the door and tried to coax her into going, simply with no avail. But then gradually Takuma had quit coming back. It was the first time, that the door barely uttered a sound and definitely nothing even remotely resembling a knock. _Maybe he finally gave up?_ Aura decided.

Suddenly her attention was caught by what she decided was her name uttered in a quiet tone from the room down stairs that sounded like Ruka and the others, she was reminded again of the events that night and how she still hadn't worked out why she still wouldn't go. She stood wearily and moved out into the hallway, pausing beside the door, out of sight to listen.

"...Yeah, I've heard about it," a vampire said. "Who would have thought?" Aura wondered what rumor they was spreading now, probably one about her and the pureblood. Kaname had saved her when she was in danger then brought her back to the dorm while she had been unconscious. News traveled fast. Aura remembered the fight with them before Yuki and Zero had stepped in graciously to deafened her. They would regale her with a fiery comebacks and insults, fists, kicks moving and faces smiling as her weak body couldn't keep up with them, her eyes wide and enraptured.

Ruka brought her back to the present, "Why would Kaname-sama bring her back here? It's odd."

Someone chortled loudly. "Poor Aidou. He almost wet his pants when they told him _who_ was coming back."

The other vampire's laughter rippled through the air.

"Yeah, especially since Kaname-sama punished him."

"Shut up!" Aidou growled.

Aura listened carefully, trying to practice her breathing calmly like she didn't have the care in a world and wasn't eavesdropping to that particular conversation. A silence fell at once, heavy, grim silence. Aura swallowed a bit nervously and wondered if they noticed her at last.

"They say she has been recuperating," a voice uttered at last.

"Unbelievable... And she's still alive?"

"Phew, I wouldn't believe it," someone mocked. "Piss her off and you'll see what happens."

"Poor Kaname-sama. Why does he put up with her?"

Aura winced. She knew people detested her, but this was a bit too much. The palm of her fist at her side tightened and the level C had to call for all of her self-control not to explode. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, reminding herself of how their words didn't matters. Those people who judged her differently wouldn't change their minds. That was all too it and nothing could change that.

The vampires, oblivious to her presence, continued talking.

"I'd say, Kaname-sama should have just left her."

Aura couldn't fail to miss the 'just left her'. Her breath caught as she heard Ruka's next words.

"Or maybe he should have just _killed_ her."

Aura froze.

"Shhh!" the vampire, who sounded like Akatsuki, hissed loudly. "Don't talk about that! Someone could hear you!"

The memories that they was retelling rushed in and Aura wiped a tear from her eye, swallowing repeatedly to try and keep back the welling emotions. Yes, Kaname could have left her. He could have killed her. But he didn't. Why though, she didn't know. She had attacked him out of pure rage and hatred that she expected to be punished since he was her superior, but he hadn't done that either. She didn't ask him to save her, to fix her bike. He did that on his own accord.

She would show those vampires!

It was until his being turned the corner that she walked into the main room. The vampires were still disputing amongst themselves when she entered. _I don't want to be doing this but I am, _She thought. Aura had never been so angry. "Such hurtful and vindictive words," she snarled, her anger obvious.

Every head turned to Aura—how long she had been there, they did not know—who stood as defiant at the top of the stair case as easily she could have been in a suit of armor. "You guys didn't think you could get rid of me that easily now did you?" Aura leaned against the railing lazily.

"Kaibara Aura."

Aura smirked. "In the flesh. Miss me?" Taking hold of the railing of the stairs Aura leaped over it effortlessly. She landed in a crouched position and slowly stood with a new found confidence. It showed.

"Well, look whose back." Ruka sneered.

Aura chuckled and nodded her head. Her dark pale orbs and her blue orbs glared as they met. "Ecstatic to see you too, Ruka," she said sarcastically and Ruka felt a small smile pull on her lips from hearing Aura's voice say her first name instead of using her last name.

Aidou muttered something incoherently, and immediately Aura's eyes landed on the messy haired blonde across the room. His arms were crossed defensively and he wasn't looking at her which meant he did not notice her when she approached him dangerously.

"You..!" Aura seethed, her fists shook with anger at her sides. "Aidou..."

Shoving his hands into his pockets Aidou asked, "What do _you_ want?" he glared down at her.

"You tried to kill me..." she said finally.

"Because you tried to kill me first, of course."

"Nearly killing me and making me bed ridden for weeks...how could you?" She growled under clenched teeth. Aidou Hanubasa...I'll kill you!" The girl had retaliated with a hard punch to the face, effectively spiraling him back a few feet and leaving him dazed while she stood her ground. She was pretty sure that she had broken his jaw.

He wiped the blood from his chin as he scowled, "Someone like you has no place in Cross Academy." Ice formed dangerously beneath them, "So I suggest you leave before we get rid of you."

"And why would I do that?" she demanded right at his face, "I have every right to belong here." Her voice remained firm trying to suppress her growing rage.

The messy blonde stared dumbfounded at her attitude; the other vampire members watched with similar faces. Aura glanced at Takuma for backup but to her bewilderment, Takuma only sipped from his cup, his posture smug as if enjoying a rather entertaining show. Turning around to face everyone, "And that goes for _all_ you." Her blue eyes darkened considerably. "All this time everyone has been trying to get rid of me because you don't like who and what I am. _But guess what?_ She said smugly, "I don't give a damn who you are, and nothing you say, or do is going work! _I'm not going anywhere! _You listen Night Class and you listen good." She said in a deadly whisper, "Death will be the last thing that will stop me from staying at Cross Academy." Aidou's eyes narrowed at her for his words had failed to frighten her but do the opposite then intended.

Everyone stared in shock and stayed quiet after her outburst. They didn't notice the satisfied smile that appeared on Aura's face, she had released everything that had been bottled up inside since coming here. And that was in its self was really all she needed to lifting herself back. _It felt damn good amazing._

It didn't take long for the dorm president to arrive. Aidou was in shock and absolutely had to see Kaname's presence for himself. When did that happen?

After a few seconds of laying on the floor at the feet of Kaname, the pureblood simply stood in the open stairway, staring. After a full minute, Kaname cleared his throat, snapping the man out of his stupor.

"Making trouble, Aidou?"

"K-Kaname-sama! It's not what it looks like, I swear! Aidou tried to explain frantically. He stopped himself too late, realizing he didn't sound believable. "She attacked me first!" He yelled out and pointed an accusing finger at Aura.

Aura narrowed her eyes and spoke up before he got a chance to continue. "Not before **_he_**-."

_"You hit me first"_

_"You deserved it!"_

_"You b-."_

"Aidou." His eyes obviously showing anger at both of them.

The blonde stopped whatever he was saying, and was the first to speak. "...Kaname-same, please!"

Kanme ignoring the blonde. "I warned you, now I want you all to call a truce and live in peace for once." he said, knowing that a truce was the last thing in their binders that they were going to do.

"Truce with them? Oh – _please..."_ Aura said and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all.

"Like we would ever have a basis apart from hatred with _her_" Aidou replied to Kaname's command and folded his arms across his chest. Everyone nodded, and seemed to agree with him.

Aura couldn't help but accept that the last part hurt. The fact to have an immense hatred received from the other vampires and to have them treat her differently couldn't be helped to hurt a little.

Even though with a dozen different things scurrying through her mind, Aura regained her previous stiff posture and glared at Aidou who was glaring back.

Kaname sighed and glanced at each other, knowing that creating a friendship between them was impossible.

"You said Kaibara started it? It appears to me that you antagonized, and she retaliated."

"My... my apologies, Kaname-sama," Aidou said while pressing his face to the floor in a humble bow. Afraid for his life, he kept his face pressed to the floor, hoping that his submissive behavior would keep him alive.

The pureblood looked thoughtful for a moment. Kaname heaved a heavy sigh, watching as Aidou twitched at the sound.

"Get up, Aidou." He watched as the blonde climbed to his feet, his nervousness and fear apparent. "I have no intention of punishing you, though you should not have antagonized Kaibara."

Aidou studied Kaname while trying to control himself. "My sincerest apologies. I believed that I have brought shame to you, Kaname-sama."

"There will be no more fighting. Understand?" Kaname said not only to them but to everyone who stood in the room and waited for a reply.

Every vampire in the room gave a yes and Aura 'feh'd' informing that a solemn promise had been created between them, though how long it would last no one in the room knew. "Do not fail me." he warned.

Kaname turned his attention to Aura. Kaname allowed a small smirk to show on his face. "You're early this time." he noted. When Aura groaned and rolled her eyes, Kaname chuckled softly, shocking everyone. Aura, who looked rather shocked as well, though she had the decency to try and hide it. "Is that it?" Despite everything that had happened, not a whole lot got past Kaname Kuran. Damned disconcerting it was, too, that insight and perception of his.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go," he mumbled as he opened the doors.

One by one, the night students began to follow, the scene over. Aura watched them eye her disdainfully; she sighed wearily. How many more would she have to prove her worth? The vampires of the night class calmed down considerably once the air was clear, Aura turned, and smiled as if she had won this round. Aura walked past the other vampires as they watched her with fixed glares. They wanted to fight back. They wanted to say something, but Kaname ordered them not to.

"Aura!" Yuki waved as she ran up to her.

"Morning, Yuki." Aura smiled.

"You okay? I haven't seen you in a while. Kaname-sempai told me you were recuperating. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." Aura throat constricted and she took a deep breath. "Exhausted, but life goes on, I suppose."

"How are things?" Yuki asked referring to the other vampires.

"Better." Aura smiled, looking over her shoulder at the others who where starting to drift farther off without her. "Much better. We're trying to get along." She said. "It's harder because I'm left alone in the dorm all day. Everyone is pretty distant. I got friends like you and Zero, but it's not the same. Everyone in the dorm likes to keep to themselves, so I don't know." Aura swallowed.

It was quiet between them. After all there really wasn't much to say.

"Thank you, Yuki. I mean it." Aura said seriously.

"Eh, for what?" Yuki was confused.

"For helping me when no one else would." Aura looked over at the reserved Zero who appeared to not be listening in on their conversation but was close enough to hear every word. "You too, Zero. I probably wouldn't be alive if you hadn't came when you did."

"Don't mention it. Ever." Zero said.

Zero was seemingly relaxed beside Yuki, his tension was obvious. Aura looked into his eyes, welcoming the tingling sensation his intense stare gave her. Aura wanted Zero to trust her, but what were the odds that he wouldn't shield himself with walls again at some point? Aura frowned. "I won't. It's been a rough week and I need to collect my thoughts first."

"I understand," Yuki said reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine. I have faith in you. And please come see us if something like that happens again, okay?"

"Sure thing." They were making small talk; Aura briefly told Yuki about her week and they suggested they'd hang out sometime. Then they talked about lighter stuff and Yuki theatrically told her a horror story about baking a cake for the first time in her life. Aura laughed.

"Yuki, may I steal Kaibara for a moment?" Kaname asked, making Aura turn to find him beside her. "School stuff." he smiled.

"Sure." Reluctantly, she walked away.

"What are you to Yuki?" he dropped the nice guy act.

"What do you mean?"

"I was watching you two. What were you two talking about?"

"What is this? Are you interrogating me? Yuki and I are just friends," Aura told him. "But even if we weren't, that's none of your business," she said. Aura let out a sigh, just wishing the pureblood would leave.

Aura roughly brushed passed Kaname while fixing him with a slight glare, still angry at being manhandled earlier the day before. She supposed she should have been thanking him for helping her with the level E and such, but this definitely didn't excuse his behavior. Pureblood or not!

Suddenly Aura found Kaname's hand gripping tightly to her bicep painfully. Her eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped—she hadn't expected this type of reaction from Kaname. Seriously, what was the deal with him? _What on earth...?_ Aura thought. She didn't understand why he was being this way.

He pulled her back forcefully to him. "If you ever hurt Yuki..." He threatened.

Aura gasped and stared at him in disbelief, "Why would I want to do that? I would never hurt Yuki!" It was true. Aura wouldn't do that. Not consciously or on purpose, at least. His words suddenly resurfaced in her head: _What are you to Yuki? _Aura thought hard on those words. She should have been asking him that very question not him.

He tilted his head, looking confused. "Is that so?"

"It's the truth!" Aura unclenched her fists, reminding herself about body language.

Aura opened her mouth to say something really snarky when she felt a hand reaching out, Zero pulled her out of Kaname's grip. "If this asshole hurts you, just tell me, and I'll deal with him."

"Thank you." Aura blushed. It was a bit too much, and it made her feel warm. In her experience, Zero used to be indifferent with her, or merely tolerating. But then again, Zero was more than a level D, he was a friend; Aura could tell that close people to him were like a family to him—a loving family he hadn't had when he was a child.

Aura lowered her eyes, staring at her throbbing arm that she held close to her. She was the little Aura afraid of the pureblood again. She shifted from one foot to another, suddenly feeling so small. The air instantly became thick with tension. He closed his eyes and took another long breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose and turned quickly on his heel. The pureblood walked away with a dangerous aura that she thought the very ground would collapse.

"I believe you." And he did. Kaname looked at her apologetically. "My apologies."

Aura nodded, feeling like the air had been punched out of her lungs. When she saw him walk off, she returned to her usual position by following behind the others, unable to understand what the hell had just happened. What was wrong with her talking to Yuki? It wasn't against the rules to interact sociably with the humans. So, why? Why is a pureblood such as Kaname so concerned with a human girl? Especially Yuki... Aura had absolutely no idea what had gotten into Kaname and why it was seemingly her fault. She felt deflated but at the same time so damn pissed.

The next week, Aura found herself sitting in a class, trying to fight both the feeling of boredom and overwhelming panic. Her mind was racing as she pondered the relationship between Yuki and Kaname, and the fact that she couldn't get any sleep during the day wasn't helpful either. Seriously, what was it about Yuki Cross that Kaname Kuran was so protective of?

**Yuki looked down and blushed. "Kaname-sempai," Aura felt her throat itch. The fire spread down her throat, and into her lungs. "Is a very kind vampire."**

Aura gasped in realization. Now that she thought about it Yuki did blush every now and then whenever Kaname was present. _Is it possible...?_ Aura thought. No, it couldn't be but then again she could be wrong. Kaname did appear to hold much respect for her, and he was kinder towards her than any regular human.

_But why only her though?_ One thing was for sure is that nothing good could ever come between a human and a pureblood. And because of that very reason Aura decided she'd keep a very close eye on Kaname. A very close eye.

Aura glanced over her shoulder at the pureblood suspiciously. He held a lot of secrets.

"Where's the teacher?" Aidou sounded bored. "He's taking forever to get here."

"Didn't you hear? We're getting a new Ethics teacher." Ruka replied.

"Really?" Rima murmured.

It suddenly occurred to Aura there were so many things she missed out on while spending all her spare time skipping class, doing what she liked to do and not doing what they did. Everyone still tended to ignore her because she didn't get along with them and Aura rarely had time to meet with Zero and Yuki because of different class schedules. On the weekends, she spent time with Yuki and Zero; not only did Zero warm up to her he was still secretly despising her for some reason, but Aura also hated being in the dorm when it was buzzing with exciting events.

Why didn't she see their differences earlier? Why did she keep trying to stoke the fire that never really burned? For what purpose had she sacrificed her time, her life, letting "I" get sucked into "we"? For the sake of being accepted just because the majority of people here were just like her? Screw that. The idea of finding happiness in siding with the vampires never appealed to her. Screw them and their expensive silky satin bed sheets. She'd rather enjoy being happy on her own.

Aura sat watching the light rain fall in a dance outside. Soon, she was so mesmerized by the view that when the front door opened in the periphery of her vision, it startled everyone. She blinked and reflexively turned her head toward it as her train of thought was interrupted.

A tall man entered the class room. He was wearing a beige-looking tailored suit, no tie. It was to no avail, though—his medium-length light brown hair was ruffled and messy. He was beautiful—a classical movies kind of beautiful, his fine features carrying a certain refinement you met so rarely these days, yet he was old, she guessed, thirty-something. Aura's gaze followed his confident, steady gait as he proceeded to the desk in front.

He slammed his book on the desk grabbing everyone's attention. "I will be your new Ethics teacher starting today," he said in a silky smooth voice, "Name is Toga Yagari."

Aura smiled involuntarily. _Oh, please you can teach me anytime. _He was standing so close Aura could catch his scent. He smelled of fresh pure human blood. So good.

From her spot Aura could tell that his right eye was covered which signaled he was blind in one eye, but she imagined they must be gray. Cold. Everything about him seemed cold. He looked annoyed as he glanced at his students impatiently. He was talking animatedly and he smiled at them, but his smile seemed forced, condescending. He looked bored and for some reason, Aura suddenly wondered if he _new_.

"Before we start I just want to say that... I know you are all vampires." he said finally.

There sound of hissing bounced off the walls. The room suddenly became cold as every pair of red eyes ignited on the lone human teacher.

He new their secret.

Aura had no idea what Kaname or the others would do to this situation, but of one thing she was fairly certain: Toga Yagari wasn't a normal teacher. _Nope._ And he definitely wasn't exactly here to teach vampires either.

"Toga Yagari? That is the name of the best vampire hunter alive. This guy is our Ethics teacher?" Ruka wasn't pleased.

"So, he's responsible for last night gun fire." Aidou growled.

"You all relax. There's no need to worry. Today I'm fully qualified and certified to be a legitimate teacher for this class." Yagari explained.

"You've come to spy on the night class haven't you?" Kaname said knowingly, turning the page of his book. "Or maybe, the real reason your here... is so you can kill us." He says in a dangerously low voice.

Aura swallowed. His words swirled in her brain.

"So, its you... Kaname Kuran." he smirked. Yagari looked up to find the pureblood leaning casually against the wall. "Regrettably my execution list is completely empty right now but if you find my lectures boring and you fall asleep in my class. I may very well add your name to it."

Everyone became alert and Ruka and Aidou were the first to react. "How dare you say that to Kaname-sama!" she yelled as if on cue.

Aura sighed, "Here we go..." she swore if Ruka said that sentence one more time she was going to ring that scrawny neck of hers.

"You got something to say to me?" Ruka sneered back at Aura.

"Ruka, just relax." Akatsuki tried to calm her down.

"I will try to be careful, teacher." Kaname mocked.

Yagari smirked while ignoring that last comment.

Every pair of uncertain eyes watched his every move as he went to grab something from inside his coat. Was it a gun? A knife perhaps? No it wasn't. Yagari pulled out a cigarette. "I hope you all don't mind if I have a smoke." he smiled knowingly as he noticed their relieved expressions, and lit the cigarette.

Aura watched fascinated as the smoke mingled with his breath, slowly releasing a smoke-filled breath. He leans back and takes a long draw off the white, burning cigarette in his hands, letting the smoke fill his lungs. He smiles. He puffs it out, leaving a dull, but delicious, burning sensation at the back of his throat.

"So, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, can I have a cigarette?" Aura asked the teacher.

...

It became quiet as every head turned in her direction. But Aura didn't care. All that mattered to her at that moment was her and that cigarette.

"Huh?" He looked confused. "Well, well, it looks like I've made a friend. Who might you be?" He turned to Aura with a disarming smile.

"Aura. Can I have my cigarette now?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Interesting. You smoke?"

Aura shrugged. "Yeah, it calms my nerves."

He chuckled, "Alright then. I don't see why not."

Aura liked this teacher right off the bat. He was human, let his students smoke in class. He was great.

"Need a light?" he asked, opening the lighter.

"Yes, please." Aura inhaled deeply and took a second to exhale and admire how perfectly the smoke traveled from her mouth up into the ceiling. It was heaven.

"Kaibara do you not understand who this is? You trust him?" Ruka said.

Aura nodded. "_You_ are the people I _can't_ trust" She turned around to face her as she leaned back in her chair. "If it's a cigarette I'll trust anybody." Aura said coolly.

"I really hate her," Ruka muttered.

"No need to worry. I didn't tamper with it if that's what you're all thinking" He couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you for the smoke, by the way." Aura felt her lips churn into a smirk as she brought the cigarette back to her lips.

"Did you like it?"

"Very much."

"I'm glad. I'll remember you said that. I pay attention to the details." He leaned against the chalk board, arms crossed. He looked very relaxed. "Well then, that will be all. Class is dismiss-"

In a flash a sharp dagger shot out aiming at the teacher. Being a highly experience vampire hunter Yagari was ready to act as he readily shielded himself with little effort. It pierced clean through the book. "What a wonderful gift. You know I think I'll just keep this as a memento of the time I'll spend teaching vampires." Yagari said. And then he left.

Aura managed to finish up half of the cigarette before Aidou spoke, "Could you put that thing out?! You may be ok with it but some of us are not." Aidou demanded across the classroom. Aura turns quietly back to her cigarette. Instead of answering right away, she focuses intently on the glowing red stick before her, blinking apathetically as gray smoke curls away from her hand.

Shaking her head, Aura brings the cigarette steadily up to her mouth and takes a short drag. Aura exhales while she blew smoke into his face and said, "Make me." she dared him.

"That does it!" Aidou stood up ready to attack the lower class vampire before Akatsuki retrained him.

"Cut it out you two!"

Aura crossed her legs on the desk in a relaxed pose. "Whatever."

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think.**

**P.s.**

**So guys I'm sorry this is so late, I thought I had posted it but I just saw it! I'm currently working on the next chapter and it's Gonna really pick up from there! Please be patient!**

**Thanks again to all my lovely review/followers.**


End file.
